AO SINS
by nyandyanyan
Summary: CHAP 4 UPDATE(gajadiendlol). Deathflag /SOUKOKU Omegaverse Fiction./DazaixChuuya./Soukoku./Warning didalam.
1. Chapter 1

====AO SINS====

Cast : Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Hurt Comfort.

Rated : M for explicit content

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka-Sensei and Harukawa Sango-sensei. This FF belongs to me, Nyandyanyan desu~~~

Summary : Chuuya menyesali pertemuan berujung hal buruk yang berkaitan dengan masa _heat_ nya./"Kau- brengsek! Bajingan tengik! Ini semua salahmu!"/"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan disini?"/"Baumu itu manis sekali. Aku jadi penasaran untuk mencicipimu"/SOUKOKU Omegaverse Fiction./DazaixChuuya./Soukoku./Called Yaoi because rate ._.v

Warning : Mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta ke absurd an sang author yang teramat dalam /keplakkeplak/ Judul gak nyambung. OOC mungkin, banyak umpatan, caci maki dan kata-kata kasar lainnya jadi tolong persiapkan dirimu. Terwujud dari obsesi author pada dunia omegaverse akhir-akhir ini (terbukti dari koleksi doujinshi berbagai fandom juga manga yaoi yang menggunung di history). Maaf atas ketidaksesuaian yang terjadi dalam fiksi ini. MPREG? Entahlah. Aku gak suka soal itu tapi ini adalah omegaverse jadi akan ada kemungkinan terjadi (itupun kalau fanfiksi ini berlanjut LOL). Ini cuma fiksi gaes, kay? Jangan bawa sampai hati /chuu/.

Sedikit penjelasan (Lewati jika sudah paham LOL) :

Omegaverse, atau A/B/O Universe merupakan trope fiksi dimana manusia memiliki lebih-kurang 6 jenis fungsi reproduksi yang kemudian menentukan kedudukan tiap orang dalam masyarakat layaknya sekelompok serigala.

Terdapat 3 lapisan/strata yaitu:

\- Alpha : Top of the tier, "penyemai benih". Umumnya memiliki posisi dan profesi yang powerful dalam masyarakat. Mereka orang-orang yang menghasilkan "bibit unggul" dan instingnya membuat mereka tertarik kepada Omega. Masa subur Alpha dapat dirangsang oleh pheromon Omega yang sedang dalam masa subur/heat.

\- Beta : Middle tier, common people. Orang-orang ini umumnya memiliki posisi dan profesi di bawah Alpha, langka sekali mereka menembus profesi-profesi yang didominasi oleh Alpha. Keberadaan Beta dapat menetralisir ketegangan yang dihasilkan oleh pheromon Omega yang dapat mempengaruhi Alpha.

\- Omega : Bottom tier, langka. Umumnya, setelah menginjak akil baligh, omega akan sesegera mungkin dinikahkan kepada Alpha yang berminat, Beta yang direstui oleh keluarga omega, atau, at worst, diperjual-belikan. Dalam masyarakat A/B/O, omega hanya memiliki satu fungsi, yaitu melahirkan. Omega juga mengalami heat atau masa subur/ovulasi, dimana mereka akan merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk bereproduksi dan menguarkan pheromon yang dapat mengundang Alpha di sekitarnya.

Yak, sekian penjelasannya. Ada lagi sebenarnya yaitu soal Bonding atau Ikatan atau bahasa manusianya Pernikahan tapi saya tidak menuliskan cerita ini sampai kesana. Setidaknya belum /senyum setan/ LOL

Happy reading btw.

===xxx===

Namanya Nakahara Chuuya. 22 tahun. Di usia mudanya sudah menjadi orang penting sebuah organisasi mafia terbesar di Yokohama. Lelaki itu sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan laporan di tangan. Beberapa rekannya menjelaskan isi dari tumpukan kertas itu dan dia akan menanggapinya dengan anggukan paham atau sanggahan.

"Okay. Lakukan saja sesuai rencana. Kalian akan berada di depan, aku mengurus sisanya" kerumunan berisi 3 orang tadi pergi setelah membungkuk hormat. Chuuya membenarkan letak topinya, _coat_ hitam yang tersampir di pundak tersibak indah saat dia berbalik dan mulai menyusuri lorong. Dalam perjalanannya menuju lantai teratas markas, lamunan menemaninya menatapi langit senja diluaran sana.

"Chuuya- _kun_?" suara Mori bernada heran. Sementara Chuuya menghela nafas sebelum benar-benar masuk ke ruangan Boss Port Mafia yang sedang sibuk mendandani si kecil Elise. "Bukannya kau ada misi?".

"Yah, aku akan berangkat setelah ini" Chuuya mengusap tengkuknya. Elise menatapnya sambil diam-diam mendekat dan kini memeluk kakinya. "Bisa kau pakai gaunmu lagi, Elise- _chan_?".

"Tolong pilihkan satu untukku. Selera Rintarou itu payah sekali".

" _Mou~_ Elise- _chaaann_ " Mori merengek dengan dua gaun lucu di kanan dan kiri tangannya. Chuuya menunjuk gaun biru dengan renda putih yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Aku suka itu" Elise mengambilnya dan memakainya cepat. " _Arigatou_ , Chuuya- _kun_. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Chuuya- _kun_ bau sekali. Beruntung Chuuya- _kun_ berada disini karena para _Alpha_ disini tahu siapa Chuuya- _kun_ " Elise mulai bersenandung riang sambil menatap pantulannya di cermin. Chuuya punya selera bagus soal berpakaian, dia suka itu.

"Karena itu aku kesini" Chuuya menghela nafas, "Boss, aku butuh _supressant_ ".

"Sudah habis?".

"Kalau masih ada aku tidak akan minta" Mori berlalu dan kembali beberapa saat setelahnya dengan satu kotak transparan berisi banyak alat injeksi. _Supressant_.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kekhawatiran itu tak bisa dijawab dengan baik. Chuuya agak ragu untuk mengatakan ya. "Mungkin-" dia kemudian berbalik dan hendak pergi dari sana.

"Chuuya- _kun_ ~" panggilan dari Elise membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "Hati-hati" Chuuya terkekeh.

"Kau harus hati-hati" Mori mengatakan hal yang sama. Dia hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak buah andalannya.

"Ya. Ya" Chuuya kembali pergi dan melambai asal. " _Arigatou_ , Boss" kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Elise menatap pada Mori, mata besarnya tampak kosong.

"Ne, Rintarou-" matanya kembali menatap pintu dingin besar yang kini tertutup rapat. "Apa Chuuya- _kun_ baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Dia harus berhati-hati soal keadaannya. _Heat_ nya akhir-akhir ini buruk sekali".

Sementara Chuuya diluar, menyuntikkan salah satu dari injeksi yang dia dapat barusan dan bernafas lega setelahnya. Ini sangat buruk. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa _supressant_ dan hal itu menjadi semakin parah akhir-akhir ini. Resiko seorang _Omega_. Dan Chuuya benci itu.

" _Yosh_!" kotak itu masuk ke dalam saku coatnya. "Kerja kerja" dia akan fokus pada yang satu ini guna menghilangkan sedikit beban pikiran.

===xxx===

Kantor detektif yang sepi. Dalam ruangan itu, hanya ada seorang lelaki bersurai gelap juga satu lagi yang tampak lebih muda bersurai platinum. Semua karyawan sudah pulang, sebagian masih berada dalam misi. Hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa dan bocah platinum itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan misi yang terakhir kali dia kerjakan bersama seniornya.

" _Yosh,_ tinggal serahkan saja pada _Sachou_ , Dazai- _san_ " bocah itu menyodorkan sebuah _flashdisk_ dengan senyuman bangga. Sementara seniornya bergumam 'Kerja bagus' tanpa semangat. Hal yang jarang terjadi.

"Baik-baik saja, Dazai- _san_?" Atsushi kelihatan khawatir. Lelaki itu mengangguk singkat lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu lebih baik saat sedang dalam mood buruk?"

"E-Eh? Apa ya? Hm, mungkin makan banyak _chazuke_ " Dazai memberi tatapan 'Yang benar saja' pada bocah harimau itu. Atsushi meringis. Dazai tampak berjalan menjauh setelahnya.

"Apa kita akan pulang sekarang?".

"Yah, kau boleh pulang. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Sampai nanti" Atsushi menatap punggung lebar yang menjauh itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian sadar jika dirinyalah yang harus mengunci pintu kantor dan datang paling pagi besok. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Dazai berjalan tanpa semangat. Kakinya seakan mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk melangkah. Sesuatu bernama antusias yang selalu menguar dari dalam dirinya mungkin sedang meliburkan diri. Dan yang terlihat kini hanya pria lesu yang mengarahkan kakinya memasuki gang sempit di pinggiran kota.

Jalanan menurun, di satu sisi jalan tampak di kejauhan sebuah plakat bercahaya bertuliskan nama _Lupin_. Bar favoritnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan ini sudah masuk tahun ke empat sejak terakhir kali dia datang kesana. Oh, betapa dia merasa seperti nostalgia. Dia bahkan mengharapkan sebuah reuni kala lengan berbalut perban miliknya membuka pintu bar dan suara gemerincing lonceng menyenangkan terdengar setelahnya.

" _Irraseimase_ ".

" _Hisashiburi, Master_. Dan-" Dazai menoleh ke arah lelaki yang terkapar di meja bar. Satu _wine globe_ berada dalam genggamannya dan sebotol sisa separuh bagian berada disisi yang lain. "Ewww" Dazai tahu betul siapa itu tapi enggan menyebut namanya.

"Lama sekali anda tidak kesini, Dazai- _san_ " bartender tua itu bersuara ramah. Arah matanya mengikuti pergerakan Dazai yang berusaha duduk sejauh mungkin dari lelaki bersurai senja itu. "Seperti biasa?" dia bertanya soal pesanan Dazai kemudian dan dijawab anggukan.

"Tolong tambahkan detergen".

"Kami tidak menjual itu".

"Aaaahhh~ buruk sekali" tangannya menopang dagu dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Iris gelapnya menurunkan tatapan ke arah samping kiri kemudian, tepat pada seseorang yang setengah sadar mulai bangun dan menggenggam botol _wine_ di tangan kirinya.

"Ah-" dia bergumam linglung kemudian mulai menuang sedikit cairan merah pekat itu ke dalam _globe_. "Aaaaah~ sepi sekali~" ketara sekali jika dia mabuk. Dazai berdecak di kejauhan dan suaranya membuat sosok itu menoleh.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" suara itu ketus, persis seperti pertemuan terakhir keduanya.

"Kau mabuk Chuuya. Dan kau jadi kelihatan semakin kecil".

"HAH?! APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN BODOOOHHH~~?!" telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke arah Dazai. "Dazai brengsek! Kau masih hidup, heh?! Dasar makarel bodoh!" tubuhnya maju dan suaranya itu melengking naik turun saat bicara. Dazai mengabaikannya. Pesanannya sudah jadi dan dia segera meneguknya nikmat. Sementara Chuuya memasang wajah merajuk karena merasa diabaikan.

"Sudah 4 tahun ya" Dazai memainkan kristal es besar dalam gelasnya. Chuuya sedang meneguk wine nya lagi dan desahan puas dia suarakan begitu keras. "Dan kau masih kelihatan menyedihkan saat mabuk".

"Berisik, dasar pengkhianat!" Chuuya benar-benar sudah pada batasnya. Dia sudah terkapar lagi dan kali ini hampir jatuh tidur. Dazai mendesah kesal, merepotkan menurutnya. Dia seperti diberi tanggung jawab sepihak untuk membawa lelaki ini pulang karena keadaannya.

"Dia kenalan anda, Dazai- _san_?".

"Begitulah".

"Dia sudah menjadi pelanggan sejak 3 tahun terakhir dan kami belum tahu namanya sampai saat ini" suara tawa parau terdengar. Alis Dazai bertaut, wajahnya penuh tanya. "Padahal dia lumayan sering kesini, setidaknya minimal tiga kali tiap bulan".

"Oh" Dazai memainkan gelasnya. Dia tidak tahu jika Chuuya tahu tempat ini. Maksudnya, Chuuya itu tipe yang lebih suka minum sendiri di kamarnya. Tentu saja dengan alasan utama adalah dia punya sikap buruk saat mabuk. Dia bahkan hanya minum satu gelas saat bersama dengan yang lain, ini semacam antisipasi kalau-kalau sifat buruknya keluar dan dia membuat kekacauan.

"Kupikir dia sedang menunggu seseorang saat awal-awal dia datang. Tapi dia selalu sendirian" bartender tua itu melanjutkan. Dia meletakkan satu gelas baru berisi minuman yang sama di sebelah gelas Dazai sementara gelas itu hanya berisi satu tegukan lagi. "Anggap saja hadiah karena sudah kembali lagi" pria tua itu tersenyum ramah dan Dazai hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengucap terima kasih.

"Apa dia selalu mabuk?".

"Tidak pernah. Ini pertama kalinya, biasanya dia akan pesan satu gelas cocktail dengan alkohol rendah. Dia selalu datang dengan bau khas, aku sudah bisa mengenalinya dari jauh".

"Dia ceroboh sekali kan?" tawanya keluar lagi dengan nada ejek. "Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan selama ini tanpaku?".

"Kalian teman dekat?".

"Semacam itu" Dazai bangkit setelah tegukan terakhirnya pada gelas kedua. Tubuhnya terbawa mendekati Chuuya dan sosok itu masih nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya yang buruk. "Aku akan membawanya pulang" Dazai membopongnya keluar setelah meninggalkan sejumlah uang. Dia bahkan mengambil beberapa lembar dari dompet Chuuya untuk membayar _wine_ mahal yang dihabiskan Chuuya.

"Apa dia mengaktifkan kekuatannya? Ini ringan sekali" Dazai merasa seperti bocah kecil yang sedang dia bawa. Chuuya sangat ringan, Dazai mungkin bisa menggendong sesuka hati hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan itu.

"Ugh-" Chuuya mengerang pelan dengan satu tangan memegangi kepala. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa dan perutnya bergejolak. Langkahnya berhenti untuk memuntahkan isi perut dan Dazai tampak protes soal itu. "Menjijikkan" serunya keras dan menyeret Chuuya segera menjauh dari sana.

Berjalan di jalan utama mungkin akan menimbulkan masalah. Dazai membawanya melewati gang-gang sepi. Dia masih ingat dimana letak rumah Chuuya dan ada satu jalan diantara rangkaian gang kecil ini yang bisa membawa mereka kesana.

"Sialan".

"Apa?" umpatan Chuuya ditanggapi. Lelaki itu berusaha melepaskan pegangan Dazai padanya. tubuhnya sempoyongan, Dazai tertawa karena hal itu terlihat lucu baginya. "BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU-".

"Hei, aku tadi sedang minum dan melihatmu terkapar di bar. Kemudian aku berbaik hati mengantarmu pulang karena kau mabuk. Mana terima kasihmu?" Chuuya berdecih. Dia tidak butuh itu dan yang terpenting, kenapa orang ini muncul setelah sekian lama bersembunyi. Entah kenapa Chuuya begitu bodoh karena baru sadar jika dia bersama Dazai sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau-" kalimatnya jeda karena rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya membuatnya nyaris roboh. Dazai menahan tubuhnya, sedikit membantu karena dia akan benar-benar jatuh jika hanya bergantung pada tembok bata di sisi kirinya.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" alis Dazai terangkat. Apa ini sosok lain yang hanya keluar ketika Chuuya dalam mode mabuk? Terlihat manis juga suram. Tatapannya menyiratkan rasa sakit namun ekspresi diwajah manis itu seolah membantah. Dazai jujur saja merindukan mantan partnernya ini.

"Entahlah" Dazai terkekeh, Chuuya mengeritkan gigi, kesal. Tangannya sudah bergerak meninju ulu hati Dazai dengan kekuatan tak sebanding dengan dirinya yang biasa. Dazai mengenggam kepalan tangannya, membawanya naik dan menciumnya lembut.

"Merindukanku?".

"Brengsek-" Chuuya bahkan terlalu lemah untuk membentaknya habis-habisan. Dazai tersenyum, dia membawa tubuh itu masuk dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku juga merindukanmu" Chuuya tidak habis pikir soal rasa panas yang menjalar tiba-tiba di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia kesal soal itu.

Dazai menarik dagunya dan menciumnya kemudian. Hangat, bibir itu hangat. Dan Chuuya bisa merasakan samar alkohol. Tangannya mencengkram kerah Dazai, mencekiknya dengan tarikan kuat di bagian itu dan Dazai mau tak mau melepaskan tautan mereka.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!" teriak Chuuya saat pagutan mereka terlepas. Dia mendorong Dazai sekuat tenaga dan berdampak pada tubuhnya sendiri yang jatuh ke belakang. Dia mengaduh, Dazai hanya memandangi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa ya itu tadi? Mungkin semacam ucapan 'Aku pulang', begitu" Chuuya mendecih, tak habis pikir jika hari ini hari sialnya bertemu kembali dengan mantan partnernya yang menyebalkan. "Ayo pulang" tangannya terjulur ke arah Chuuya dan lelaki itu menepisnya kasar sambil berusaha bangkit sendiri.

"Aku tidak butuh kau, sialan" dia berjalan sempoyongan dan berpegang pada dinding gang. Menjauh dari Dazai dan tubuh serta bayangannya menghilang di kegelapan. Meninggalkan Dazai yang menatap kepergiannya tanpa ekspresi. Atau setidaknya dia belum berekspresi.

"Heh, keras kepala" dalam genggamannya ada sekotak transparan penuh obat injeksi. Dia tersenyum –tidak- dia menyeringai. Memainkan kotak itu kemudian berjalan melawan arah perginya pria Nakahara tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong baumu manis sekali, Chuuya".

===xxx===

Chuuya bangun pagi itu. Tentu dengan kepala berat dan badan serasa remuk. Sialan. Dia mengacak rambutnya kasar dan belum berniat bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya. Kalau boleh, dia ingin bolos kerja hari ini tapi sesuatu soal misi penting menyingkirkan organisasi kecil pengacau membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Jika misi mudah seperti ini dia remehkan, maka akan seburuk apa reputasinya nanti.

Dia bangkit akhirnya. Merasakan gejolak panas yang tiba-tiba menyerang tubuh namun dia mengabaikannya. Ini mungkin efek _heat_ tapi ini masih dalam batas wajar. Dia mungkin bisa menahannya sampai beberapa saat nanti.

Selesai bersiap, dia keluar dari rumah dan pergi menuju markas. Yokohama di pagi hari tidak buruk juga. Sedikit polusi memang mengganggu tapi pemandangan air tenang saat Chuuya melewati area pelabuhan membuatnya cukup terhibur. Saat sadar, dia sudah berada dalam kawasan markas dan beberapa bawahan mulai menyapanya satu persatu.

" _Ohayou_ , Chuuya- _kun_ " wanita berkimono itu berjalan di sisi nya sekarang. Chuuya tersenyum sekilas dan mereka berjalan berdampingan. Keduanya masuk ke dalam lift dan Chuuya tahu jika wanita itu punya tempat tujuan yang sama dengannya.

"Sedang _heat_?" Kouyou menatapnya dari ujung ke ujung. Chuuya menghela nafas. tubuhnya bersandar di satu sisi lift. "Begitulah" Kouyou mengangguk paham. Dia seperti kesulitan berekspresi tapi mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau- hmm, baunya menyengat sekali" dan kalimat itu membuat Chuuya gusar. Dia benar-benar merasa repot soal ini. Seingatnya, _supressant_ dari Mori memiliki dosis lebih tinggi dan jangka waktu yang lebih lama dari efek samping _supressant_ biasa.

"Aku sudah memakai _supressant_ dari boss. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa keadaanku begini buruk".

"Kupikir kau harusnya cuti saat _heat_ ".

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku menolak itu".

"Bagaimana kalau menemukan _mate_?".

" _Anee-san_ , jangan mulai" Kouyou hanya mendesah pelan. Padahal dengan tawaran kedua keselamatan Chuuya baik secara fisik atau seksual akan lebih terjamin. Tapi Chuuya memang keras kepala dan dia tidak yakin akan bisa membujuknya dalam hal-hal semacam ini. "Lagipula aku akan sangat bosan jika tidak melakukan apapun".

"Yah, tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ada yang menyerangmu atau kau lepas kendali".

"Iya, aku tahu itu" wajahnya menunduk menghindari tatapan Kouyou. Dia tahu soal hal itu. Soal bagaimana para _Alpha_ akan tertarik dengan _pheromon_ nya yang menguar atau soal dirinya sendiri yang akan jadi tidak terkendali saat mencapai batas. _Supressant_ biasa sama sekali tidak membantu. Yang ada hanya dia akan merasakan rasa sakit atau lebih parahnya, _pheromon_ miliknya bahkan membuat _Beta_ tertarik. Itu berbahaya. Apalagi jika kondisi tubuhnya terlalu buruk untuk melawan dan saat masa _heat_ lah dia akan melemah.

"Aku tertarik dengan baumu" Kouyou berucap kaku. Dan tangannya sudah menyentuh pergelangan tangan Chuuya. Ini juga salah satu dampak buruk. Bagaimana saat rekan-rekannya menjadi tertarik dan dia akan sedikit sulit lepas dari keadaan itu.

" _Anee-san_. Kau tahu betul posisi kita" suara tawa lirih terdengar kemudian. Genggaman itu terlepas dan Kouyou mengambil pojokan lift sebagai tempat bersandar.

"Aku hanya bercanda".

"Aku iri karena kau _Alpha_ ".

" _Alpha_ betina justru yang paling sulit menemukan _mate_ , kau tahu?" tentu saja dia tahu itu.

"Maaf".

Pintu lift terbuka dan di ujung lorong dihadapan mereka adalah tempat tujuan itu. saat masuk, Hirotsu sudah berada disana dengan 5 anak buahnya. Juga ada Tachiwara dan Gin yang sedang mengasah pisaunya.

"Apa aku terlambat?".

"Sedikit" sahutan suara manis dari Gin yang menjawab pertanyaan Chuuya. Rapat misi selanjutnya dimulai dan Chuuya kembali berada di barisan belakang. Seperti rencana B dalam sebuah misi dan dia menerima itu. Kekuatannya memang efektif untuk serangan jarak jauh ataupun dekat tapi rasanya dia jadi suka berada di posisi belakang akhir-akhir ini. Menyiksa seseorang dari jauh itu menyenangkan juga.

"Chuuya- _kun_ , kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Hirotsu membuatnya menaikkan alis. Dia merasa baik. Kecuali soal panas yang dia rasakan sejak pagi belum berakhir tapi dia masih bisa menahannya.

"Aku? Sangat baik kurasa".

"Aku sudah bilang padanya soal cuti tapi dia menolak" Kouyou sedang mengeluarkan _katana_ pendeknya dan mengecek benda itu. "Aku juga tidak yakin kau baik-baik saja".

"Tolong jangan perlakukan aku seolah aku sangat lemah".

"Bukan begitu maksud kami, kami hanya khawatir".

"Astaga. Hal bodoh apa ini?!".

"Begini saja-" Kouyou membereskan pedangnya dan mulai menatap serius ke arah Chuuya. "Kau akan tetap disini kali ini".

"A-APA?! Tidak bisa _anee-san_ , aku-".

"Kami tinggalkan kau satu jam disini baru kau menyusul kami. Jika kau menyusul itu artinya kau baik, tapi kalau kau tidak pergi kami akan mengatasinya" Chuuya jelas tidak terima. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan ekspresi penolakan tapi dia tahu jika Kouyou tak akan berkata begitu jika insting wanitanya tidak bergerak. Chuuya jadi tidak bisa melawan.

"Tch, aku akan bertahan selama setengah jam".

"Satu jam, Chuuya- _kun_ ".

" _Anee-san_ , kumohon" Kouyou diam sebentar. Chuuya sudah benar-benar tampak frustasi dan hal itu membuatnya menghela nafas sebelum mengatakan, "Baiklah".

Beberapa menit setelahnya, satu persatu mulai pergi dari sana. Gin yang terakhir keluar mengatakan jika dia menunggunya. Chuuya tersenyum sekilas, tentu dia akan menyusul. Jika tidak karena Kouyou yang terlalu overprotektif soal _heat_ nya dia tidak akan berakhir begini.

15 menit.

Chuuya berada di sofa, memainkan topinya. Baru sebentar dan dia sudah merasa sangat bosan. Dia berniat curang dengan menyusul sekarang tapi takut jika Kouyou akan memberinya hukuman karena melanggar. Kouyou termasuk kejam soal itu. dia ingat terakhir kali boss membebastugaskan dia selama dua minggu karena melanggar perkataan Kouyou.

Tapi dia benar-benar bosan sekarang.

"Hmm-" bergumam asal, tangannya bergerak melonggarkan _neck collar_ nya. Ada perasaan tercekik dan itu hal aneh mengingat dia baik-baik saja selama ini saat menggunakan benda hitam itu. Oh, dia sangat suka benda itu ngomong-ngomong. Selain sebagai pelindung tengkuknya dia juga merasa keren saat menggunakannya.

25 menit.

Chuuya sudah tidak bisa bertahan. Rasa panas itu bercampur menjadi perasaan lain yang menyesakkan. Perasaan menyakitkan, menyesakkan. Perasaan menginginkan sesuatu yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apa itu. Chuuya bahkan melepas bagian luar pakaiannya dan melonggarkan kemeja. Mengecek pendingin ruangan berkali-kali dan menyetelnya pada suhu terendah namun berakhir sia-sia.

"Sialan! Sialan!" dia kemudian ingat soal _supressant_. Dia belum memakainya lagi hari ini dan ini mungkin karena itu. Tangannya bergerak cepat menyambar _coat_ yang tersampir disofa kemudian merogoh semua saku yang ada.

Tidak ada.

"D-Dimana-" dia panik. Benda itu tidak ada disana. Dia tidak mungkin menjatuhkannya atau meninggalkannya di kamar. Chuuya sengaja meletakkannya di saku _coat_ supaya dia bisa membawanya kemanapun dan menggunakannya kapan saja. Chuuya ingat betul jika dia tidak mengeluarkan kotak itu dari sana sama sekali sejak semalam kecuali-.

"Brengsek" dia lupa soal satu hal. Dia lupa soal bajingan yang dia temui semalam di bar. Bisa jadi dia yang mencuri _supressant_ Chuuya dengan alasan iseng. Chuuya mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja billiard. Beruntung dia masih menyimpan nomer telepon makhluk tidak penting itu.

" _Moshi-mo-"._

"Bajingan! Dimana kau?!" semua kata yang dia ucapkan penuh penekanan dan bernada ancaman. Suara siulan terdengar, sosok di seberang sana tertawa pelan kemudian.

" _Kau benar-benar rindu padaku ya sampai repot-repot menelepon"._

"Brengsek. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu. Kembalikan _supressant_ ku".

" _Wow wow, kau sedang menuduhku mencuri? Kau menuduh_ Alpha _baik hati ini mencuri sesuatu dari_ Omega _yang tidak berdaya"_ suara itu terdengar begitu polos. Chuuya menggigiti bibirnya, kalut. Dia merasakan panas tubuhnya semakin menjadi sampai kakinya terasa lemah.

" _Okay. Aku memang mengambilnya. Kupikir itu bukan barang penting dan hampir saja kotak itu kutenggelamkan di sungai"._

"Brengsek! Cepat kembalikan!".

" _Sabar, Chuuya-_ kun. _Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan memberikannya"._

"A-Apa- ugh-" suara sakitnya tak sengaja dia keluarkan. Sialan! Ini benar-benar sakit sampai dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Ponselnya lepas dari genggaman dan tubuhnya roboh di bawah kaki meja billiard. "-sialan".

" _Chuuya? Kau dimana?"_ hanya perasaannya saja atau suara Dazai memang jadi begitu serius? Tangannya mencengkram karpet yang mengalasi ruangan itu, bermaksud menyamarkan rasa sakit tapi tidak berhasil. _"Chuuya?!"._

"-billiard di markas" dia berakhir dengan menyebut tempatnya saat ini. Dazai jelas tahu dimana letak satu-satunya meja billiard berada di markas mengingat dia mantan eksekutif Port Mafia. Pria itu kini tak bersuara lagi diujung sana. Si Brengsek itu. Dia tidak benar-benar kesini kan? Itu tindakan yang sangat bodoh mengingat tempat yang dia tuju adalah markas besar musuh perusahaannya. Tapi sebagian dari diri Chuuya berharap lelaki berperban itu berusaha menghampirinya. Walau sebenarnya yang dia harapkan adalah _supressant_ miliknya bukan Dazai.

"Chuuya" suara Dazai terdengar setelah cukup lama dan itu bukan berasal dari telepon tapi dari pintu yang terbuka. Chuuya antara tidak percaya dan senang, maksudnya sebodoh apa manusia ini sampai benar-benar datang kemari? "Kau-" yang Dazai lihat bukan Nakahara Chuuya yang kasar dan ditakuti banyak orang tapi sosok lain dengan wajah merah dan penampilannya benar-benar buruk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk?".

"Mudah saja. Aku kenal orang dalam".

"Tch, persetan. D-Dimana-?" tangan kurus itu terangkat, meminta sesuatu dari sosok jangkung yang masih mematung di depan pintu. "Cepat berikan!" bentakannya membuat Dazai bergerak. Lama dan menyebalkan.

Langkahnya masuk. Menutup pintu kayu itu dan menguncinya. Deheman terdengar canggung dan Dazai mulai mendekati si surai senja yang duduk menyedihkan diatas karpet merah ruangan itu. "Kau benar-benar ceroboh ya?".

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau yang mencurinya dariku, idiot!" hebat sekali saat tahu jika lelaki di hadapannya masih bisa mencacinya walau keadaannya sangat buruk. Dazai terkekeh.

"Kau itu _Omega_ bodoh yang hobi berkeliaran saat _heat_. Beruntung sekali tidak ada yang berani memperkosamu".

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh setelah ini. Cepat kembalikan!" Chuuya lihat Dazai merogoh saku _coat_ coklat mudanya dengan kedua tangan kemudian mengeluarkan angin hampa dari sana.

Kosong.

"K-KAU-!" Chuuya berusaha bangkit dengan berpegangan pada meja hijau itu. Matanya memerah, antara marah dan ingin menangis karena rasa sakit yang menyiksa. "BRENGSEK!" kekuatannya keluar dan vas besar diujung ruangan mengarah cepat menuju Dazai. Sosok itu punya reflek bagus. Tubuhnya maju dengan cepat menghindari benda yang diterbangkan Chuuya kemudian Dazai menggenggam kedua sisi lengannya. Menetralkan kekuatan gravitasi Chuuya sekaligus menahan tubuh oleng yang nyaris tersungkur itu. Suara pecahan memilukan terdengar di sisi lain ruangan.

"Maaf soal itu, aku meninggalkannya di kantor" ucapan itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Chuuya merasa pikirannya mulai kacau dan tubuhnya mengambil alih tindakan. Kasar, ditariknya bagian depan kemeja Dazai. Memagut bibir tipis mantan _partner_ nya dan berakhir dengan lenguhan keras saat Dazai balik mempermainkannya.

"Sudah pada batasnya, eh?" Dazai menyeringai. Wajah merona itu diiringi nafas terengah dan tubuh yang makin lemah. "Andai aku melakukan ini sejak dulu, mungkin kau akan ikut keluar denganku dari tempat buruk ini".

"Kau- brengsek! Bajingan tengik! Ini semua salahmu!" surai gelap itu bergerak miring mengikuti kepalanya, wajah itu berekspresi tanya. "Kenapa aku yang disalahkan disini? Sejak awal semua ini salahmu, Chuuya".

"A-APA-".

"Baumu itu manis sekali. Aku jadi penasaran untuk mencicipimu" suara bariton rendah menyapu pendengarannya, ditambah dengan kecupan di cuping kanan telinganya. Chuuya menahan suara namun tidak dengan getaran tubuhnya. Dia merasa sedang dikhianati oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

"Nah, bagaimana jika kita selesaikan ini?".

"Tidak. Tidak!" Chuuya meronta namun sialnya dekapan Dazai tentu lebih kuat daripada tubuh lemahnya sekarang. Dia merasa bodoh karena lepas kendali dan memancing Dazai dengan ciuman tadi. Bagaimanapun Dazai adalah seorang _Alpha_. Walau Chuuya sebenarnya beruntung sebab Dazai punya kendali bagus sebagai _Alpha_ , tidak seperti kebanyakan _Alpha_ yang mudah buta dan akan segera lepas kendali hanya karena mencium _pheromon_ menyengat semacam ini.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan".

"LEPASKAN AKU BAJINGAN!" Chuuya panik saat Dazai mengangkat tubuhnya. Membuatnya duduk diatas meja billiard dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang berusaha melawan. Bibirnya sudah berada dibawah kendali Dazai. Dan _heat_ bodoh membuatnya membalas ciuman itu. Kepalanya serasa kosong dan pikirannya sekarang hanya berisi soal menyelesaikan rasa sakit yang mulai menyerang bagian bawahnya.

"C-Cepat-" pandangan Chuuya turun ke arah resleting Dazai yang masih rapi. Alis Dazai terangkat. Dia sudah menduga ini. Telunjuknya malah menekan milik Chuuya pelan dan eksekutif Port Mafia itu memekik panik.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!".

"Heh? Seingatku kau memberiku akses untuk lanjut barusan. Aku hanya memastikan saja".

"Ugh-" Chuuya benci ini. Dia benci saat sadar jika hanya Dazai yang bisa menyelesaikan ini. Wajahnya teralihkan dan suaranya terbuka dengan volume rendah. "C-Cepat lakukan".

"Aku bahkan belum mengerjakan bagian lain".

"KAU PIKIR TUBUHKU INI APA, SIALAN?!" pria Nakahara itu mencengkram kerah coat Dazai, nyaris mencekiknya lagi. Dazai tertawa meledek sebelum mencium sekilas bibir Chuuya yang bengkak karena ciuman sebelumnya.

"Harusnya kulakukan ini dari dulu" Dazai mengendus perpotongan lehernya. Menyesap aroma manis yang selalu membuatnya gila sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Memikirkan betapa tidak warasnya dia ketika merindukan aroma itu. Mengingat betapa inginnya dia menyentuh Chuuya sejak dulu. "Sialan" dia mengumpat saat merasa kewarasannya sudah diambang batas dan keinginannya untuk menjamah lelaki manis ini makin besar.

"D-DAZAI-" suara Chuuya meninggi saat Dazai mencubit gemas sesuatu yang menegang di dadanya. Tangan berperban itu entah sejak kapan sudah meraba hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Chuuya berusaha meredam suaranya sendiri. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat leher Dazai dan wajahnya terbenam di antara tengkuk pria 22 tahun itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada?" pertanyaan itu terucap disela kegiatan mereka. Chuuya diam, pertanyaan yang tidak sepenuhnya dia pahami. "Kau melakukannya sendiri?" lanjutan itu membuatnya sedikit mengerti.

"U-Umm-" wajah Chuuya memerah, dia mengangguk kaku dan wajahnya menghindari tatapanDazai. "Akhir-akhir ini jadi sangat buruk" wajahnya memerah, dia jujur soal itu. "Dan kau datang untuk membuatnya semakin buruk" Chuuya entah kenapa malah semakin erat memeluknya. Dazai tersenyum sekilas. "Syukurlah".

"Apa-apaan itu?!".

"Tidak ada. Mungkin karena sejak awal memang hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu" tangan Dazai turun untuk melepaskan celana Chuuya. Lelaki itu sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, mempermudah Dazai. "Kau tidak sabaran ya".

"Berisik! Aku tidak akan begini jika kau tidak membuat masalah".

"Bukannya kau menolakku tadi?".

"Ugh-" Chuuya bisa melihat wajah yang menatapnya penuh goda saat pelukannya terlepas. Wajah Chuuya merengut dan Dazai tertawa karena itu. "-saat ini tidak ada pilihan lain" ucapan itu membuat tawa Dazai makin keras.

"Yah, dan setelah ini benar-benar tidak akan ada pilihan lain selain denganku" kecupan didapat Chuuya lagi. Dia menjerit tertahan setelahnya saat Dazai mendorong tubuhnya terjatuh kebelakang dan kedua tungkainya diangkat paksa naik ke atas pundak Dazai yang merendahkan tubuh ke arahnya.

"H-HEI-".

"Apa ini pertama kali buatmu? Kalau begitu pelajari untuk selanjutnya".

"D-Dazai- kau! Brengsek- AH!" Dazai bisa merasakan kuku Chuuya yang menancap di permukan kulit lengannya. Jeritan itu terdengar lagi dan Dazai sedikit merasa bersalah karena tiga jarinya yang masuk serentak ke dalam lubang itu. "SAKIT SIALAN! BRENGSEK!" ah, umpatan itu seperti harga yang harus dia bayar.

"Maaf" Chuuya meringis, dia merasa bagian bawahnya sobek. Dazai mencium dahinya lembut sambil berucap maaf berkali-kali. "Kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini" kata-kata itu seperti mantra yang membuatnya menurut. Chuuya melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Dazai dan kini menutupi kedua wajahnya. Entahlah. Dia hanya merasa buruk sekarang.

"Kau ingin berhenti?".

"-tidak" suara pelan itu tidak begitu jelas didengar Dazai. "Chuuya-".

"Kubilang lanjutkan, bodoh!" suara itu tegas walau getarannya ikut terdengar. Sementara dia terlihat menggigit bibirnya dan air mata jelas mengalir walau kedua tangannya menutupi azure shappire miliknya. Dazai sedikit ragu. Tapi jika itu permintaan Chuuya dia harusnya senang kan?

Dazai mulai menggerakkan jarinya. Acak dan kasar. "Aaakkhh-" geraman tertahan itu membuatnya makin gila memainkan lubang yang menjepit jarinya rapat. Sementara Chuuya menemukan kegiatan baru, menarik surai kakao Dazai dan menjambaknya kasar saat rasa sakit datang secara berkala.

"D-Dazai! Dazai!" Chuuya mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali. Lelaki itu tersenyum senang. Ini bahkan belum dimulai dan dia sudah mendapat pemandangan indah berkali-kali.

"Ughhh~" lenguhan Chuuya terdengar bersama dengan cairan yang mengalir keluar dari kejantanannya. Kehangatan turun ke tangan Dazai yang masih berada di area lubang Chuuya. Dia melepaskan jarinya dan tubuh tegang Chuuya melemah kemudian. Nafasnya terengah walau hanya dipermainkan oleh jari Dazai.

"A-Aku sudah mengeluarkannya, ja-jadi selesai" Chuuya berusaha bangkit. Tangan Dazai menahan dadanya dan lelaki itu menatap Dazai penuh tanya.

"Kau benar-benar kejam ya. Bagaimana denganku?".

"H-Hah?!".

"Setidaknya bayar dengan sesuatu".

"Ini salahmu jadi aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun".

"Tidak. Ini belum selesai".

"Tapi- DAZAI!" Dazai mendorong tubuhnya lagi, membuatnya kembali ke posisi tadi sementara anggota detektif itu mulai memposisikan diri. "DAZAI!" teriakan itu terdengar pilu, disusul dengan lenguhan pasrah dan Dazai menyeringai saat miliknya sudah tertanam sepenuhnya dalam tubuh Chuuya.

"BRENGSEK! KAU BEDEBAH SIALAN! Ahh-" umpatan itu berakhir dengan desahan dan Dazai turun mendekati wajahnya hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang? Aku ingin mencicipimu, bukan membantumu orgasme" dan gerakan pelan dari pinggulnya membuat Chuuya mengerang lagi. Hal itu seolah membakar keinginannya. Dazai menyentaknya lebih. Makin dalam, makin liar. Suara basah yang menggaung tercipta. Sementara Chuuya tidak berhenti menyerukan nama Dazai juga mengumpatnya berkali-kali.

"Hiyyaaahhh~" Chuuya mengeluarkannya lagi tapi tidak dengan Dazai. Dia masih belum bisa dan kesal sendiri saat melihat Chuuya mendapatkan kenikmatan lanjutan. Mengabaikan itu, dia mengangkat tubuh Chuuya.

"Bisa berdiri sebentar?" Chuuya sudah terlalu lemah. Dia berusaha tanpa banyak bicara dan Dazai membantunya, membuat posisinya berbalik menunduk membelakangi Dazai tanpa tahu jika milik Dazai yang tegang berusaha masuk lagi dalam posisi itu. "AH!" ya, dia tahu sekarang dan wajahnya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Dazai dengan marah.

"Kau benar-benar psikopat! Tidak waras! Bajingan!" semua umpatan itu diabaikan. Dazai memeluknya dari posisi itu. Sebelah tangannya mulai menyentuh batang keras Chuuya yang menggantung diudara, mempermainkan benda itu dengan tangannya. "Dazai- ahh-" suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan sebab sesuatu berkedut di dalam liangnya terasa makin besar.

"Aku akan mulai" Dazai seolah minta persetujuan. Hentakan dia lakukan lagi. Lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Chuuya memekik beberapa kali. Miliknya mengencang lagi dan Dazai menutupi ujung lubang kecil disana demi menahan Chuuya mengeluarkan cairannya lagi. Chuuya merasa gejolak menyebalkan menyerang perutnya dan dia bersumpah akan membunuh Dazai setelah ini karena sikap kurang ajarnya.

"Le-Lepaskan tanganmu bodoh!".

"Tidak sebelum aku keluar".

"Kau- umhhh-" tangannya berpegangan pada meja, mencengkramnya dan hampir membuatnya remuk. Rasanya seperti ledakan akan terjadi dibawah sana dan Chuuya tidak suka itu. Dazai mencium tengkuknya yang tertutup _neck collar_ hitam yang longgar.

"A-Ah Chuuya-" desahan Dazai membuatnya waswas. Ini buruk. Ya, sangat buruk jika Dazai meneruskan ini dan mengeluarkan cairan miliknya didalam tubuh Chuuya. "Aku akan keluar" tepat seperti dugaannya.

"T-Tidak! Jangan keluarkan disana! Ku-Kumohon- unhh-" suara panik itu diredam Dazai. Dia membawa bibir Chuuya pada miliknya sendiri. Mengulumnya manis dan menenangkan. Sementara bau _pheromon_ Chuuya semakin kuat hingga Dazai semakin kasar bergerak dan keduanya mengeluarkan precum bersama di dua tempat berbeda. Chuuya mengotori karpet dan tangan Dazai sementara Dazai memenuhi lubang Chuuya.

"Bodoh. Idiot-" Chuuya masih bisa mengatainya macam-macam walau nyaris pingsan, kesadarannya sudah mendekati persen terakhir. Dazai melepas miliknya dan mengecup puncak kepala Chuuya kemudian. Dia membopong tubuh kecil itu ke sofa setelah membenarkan celana yang sempat terlepas turun tadi. Membenahi pakaian mantan partnernya itu dan sentuhan terakhir adalah usapan pada pipi Chuuya yang berkeringat.

"Baik-baik saja?".

"Jelas tidak, bodoh" Dazai melepas _coat_ nya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Chuuya. Sosok itu kelihatan kalut dan Dazai merasa bersalah karena sedikit kelewatan. "Sudah kukatakan jangan keluarkan disana" Chuuya menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara pandangannya ke arah lain. Dazai menghela nafas.

"Maaf".

"Bagaimana jika-" Chuuya benci membayangkan kemungkinan mengerikan yang satu ini. Ingat jika dia Omega dan Alpha bodoh didepannya ini baru saja memperkosanya dengan brutal. Oh, walau dia cukup menikmati kegiatan barusan.

"Kau takut hamil ya?".

BRAK!

"AW, SAKIT!" Dazai tidak tahu darimana datangnya ember besi yang menimpa kepalanya. Chuuya mengangkat _coat_ Dazai sampai menutupi seluruh wajahnya. "Brengsek" umpatnya samar dengan wajah merona karena kesal.

"Bukannya ini lebih baik? Denganku maksudnya" Dazai duduk bersandar di bagian bawah sofa, tepat disisi kanan kepala Chuuya yang menghadap ke arah berlawanan. "Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika kau melakukannya dengan orang lain".

"Berisik. Kau tidak tahu aku sedang menyesali semua hal yang terjadi sejak kemarin ya? Ah, tidak. Sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Sejak aku bertemu denganmu. Aku merasa sial".

"Oh" tak ada respon lagi setelahnya. Chuuya pikir dia salah bicara- tidak, semua ucapannya benar. Dazai itu hanya pembawa onar yang membuatnya masuk dalam pusaran kekacauan dimanapun mereka sedang bersama.

"Kau benar-benar membenciku ya?"

"-bukan begitu!" dan kenapa Chuuya mengingkari pemikirannya barusan. Ah, sialan. Dia berbalik dan melihat surai gelap itu masih sama seperti dulu. Mungkin lebih panjang dan berantakan. Tangannya hendak menyentuh pelan, ragu. Tapi Dazai malah bangkit sebelum ia sempat meraihnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ah, dan kita harus bereskan dulu kekacauan disini atau seseorang akan curiga" Dazai memungut benda milik Chuuya yang berserakan. Topinya, celana, sepatu yang masing-masing teronggok di tempat berbeda, _coat_. "Kau bahkan mengotori karpetnya".

"Be-Berisik, ini semua salahmu".

"Kau masih bisa menyalahkanku? Harusnya kau berterima kasih" Dazai menyerahkan semua itu padanya. membantunya berdiri kemudian dan memandangi kegiatan Chuuya memakai satu persatu kembali pakaian yang terlepas.

"Ne, Chuuya-" kata-katanya terhenti dan Chuuya merasakan atmosfir serius disekitarnya. Dia mendongak, mendapati wajah Dazai dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Kemudian kedua iris beda warna itu saling bertemu dan Dazai Osamu mengatakan pikirannya tegas dan jelas.

"Jadilah _mate_ ku"

===xxx===

Ini END?

:v

===xxx===

MUAHAHAHAH ANJER ABSURD! GANTUNG PULA! /di bom/ XD

Lanjut gak nih gaes? :'v

Niat awal bukanlah omegaverse begini tapi AU

Tapi gara-gara kiriman Satsuki-san –baca:skk anuan di atas meja- ku jadi terinspirasi XD

Yok, karena ini adala smvt soukoku pertamaku jadi harap maklum dan yah semoga kalian tidak kapok main ke akun saya fufu.

See ya next time guys

/N-D-23052017/


	2. Chapter 2

====AO SINS====

Cast : Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Hurt Comfort.

Rated : M for explicit content

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka-Sensei and Harukawa Sango-sensei. This FF belongs to me, Nyandyanyan desu~~~

Summary : "Menyentuhmu seperti candu buatku. Aku takkan bisa berhenti"/"Jadilah, _mate_ ku"/"Aku- tidak bisa memutuskan itu sekarang"/"Sesuatu sedang tumbuh dalam perutmu, Tuan Mafia"/SOUKOKU Omegaverse Fiction./DazaixChuuya./Soukoku./Called Yaoi because rate ._.v

Warning : Flashback di awal. Mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta ke absurd an sang author yang teramat dalam /keplakkeplak/ Judul gak nyambung. Alur kecepetan. Enaena gak nganu /gaplok/ OOC mungkin, banyak umpatan, caci maki dan kata-kata kasar lainnya jadi tolong persiapkan dirimu. Terwujud dari obsesi author pada dunia omegaverse akhir-akhir ini (terbukti dari koleksi doujinshi berbagai fandom juga manga yaoi yang menggunung di history tapi kini percuma saja karena situs hasup author di blokir pemerintah LOL). Maaf atas ketidaksesuaian yang terjadi dalam fiksi ini. MPREG bhaks. Ini cuma fiksi gaes, kay? Jangan bawa sampai hati /chuu/.

Yup, penjelasan lanjutan adalah soal _Bonding_ fufu~ (walau dalam chapter ini belum terjadi LOL)

Abaikan jika sudah paham LOL

Pernikahan/Ikatan/ _Bonding_

Disini disebut pernikahan, tapi kata yang lebih tepat adalah _bonding_ /ikatan, paling tepat digunakan bagi pasangan _Alpha/Omega_. Ketika _Alpha_ menggigit, menempelkan bau tubuhnya, atau berhubungan seks dengan seorang _Omega_ , maka si _Alpha_ telah menandai "daerah kekuasaan"-nya untuk sementara waktu. Tanda tersebut dapat hilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, karena itu _Alpha_ perlu untuk "mengikat" _Omega_ mereka.

Tiap _Omega_ memiliki kelenjar pheromon pada leher mereka. Ketika _Omega_ sudah puber, mereka akan mendapati masa suburnya dan menguarkan feromon dari kelenjar tersebut. Cara _Alpha_ untuk "mengikat" _Omega_ mereka adalah dengan menggigit daerah kelenjar tersebut hingga pecah, dan _Omega_ akan memancarkan bau yang berbeda, yaitu bau yang menandakan kalau mereka sudah menjadi "milik" seorang _Alpha_. Secara biologis, tidak ada lagi hubungan yang lebih kuat daripada ini.

Yosh, sekian penjelasan terakhirnya.

Happy reading btw.

===xxx===

Surai senja sebahu, wajah polos tanpa ekspresi. Raut mungilnya menatap keluar jendela. Ini adalah kegiatan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Tidak. Ini sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Bahkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kegiatan lain? Tidur. Atau menggambar diatas hvs lusuh yang dia hapus isinya ketika tampak penuh kemudian mulai menggambar hal lain dan itu akan terulang lagi setelahnya. Dia sudah meminta yang baru tapi hal itu sepertinya terlalu berat buat orangtuanya. Antara mereka miskin atau kelewat pelit.

Bocah itu tidak perduli.

Saat bosan, dia akan melakukan hal lain. Hal ini sangat menyenangkan. Dia heran darimana itu berasal tapi bersamaan dengan itu dia bersyukur karena mendapatkannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakannya secara sengaja. Kebanyakan itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia kendalikan. Guru di sekolahnya bilang, itu mungkin kekuatan supranatural. Dia merasa keren setelahnya. Wajah itu akan sumringah dan tawanya lepas pecah saat tubuh kurusnya melayang diudara, melawan gravitasi. Walau hanya di dalam kamar, menurutnya berjalan dengan kaki menyentuh langit-langit adalah hal menyenangkan. Sementara fakta bahwa kekuatannya adalah salah satu alasan dia selalu terkurung di kamar dia abaikan.

Dia tidak perduli.

Dia tertarik pada dunia luar. Di luar jendela. Di sekolah. Di perjalanan pulang. Tapi tidak di luar kamarnya. Saat keluar, dia akan melihat ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang makan. Disisi kiri adalah sebuah dapur kecil. Dan area itu adalah tempat paling berisik menurutnya. Dia akan dengar seluruh caci maki dan umpatan serta pecahan barang sesekali berasal dari sana.

Dia masih tidak perduli.

Hari itu dia pulang dan membawa cetakan hasil tes strata. Dominan _Omega_ , minor _Beta_ , dan tidak ada tanda-tanda _Alpha_ dalam tubuhnya. Dia tau jika seorang laki-laki berstrata _Omega_ akan dipandang rendah. Beberapa teman mulai menjauhinya saat tahu hal itu. Dan itu juga bukan masalah besar, jadi dia putuskan untuk diam. Lagipula dia juga tidak punya banyak teman, atau lebih tepatnya ada atau tidak akan sama saja. Hasil tes itu malah disambut wajah bahagia ibunya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia dipeluk. Dia hanya ingat rasa sakit akibat pukulan dan tendangan saat dia membuat ibunya marah. Setelah itu dia kembali ke kamar dan bersandar di kusen jendela hingga petang datang.

Suara berisik itu terdengar lagi saat malam. Lewat pukul sebelas, dia belum bisa memejamkan mata sementara umpatan ayahnya terdengar makin keras dan ibunya tak berhenti mencaci. Suaranya berhenti setelah suara pecahan memilukan dan pintu kamarnya terbuka kemudian. Dia duduk di ranjang dan ibunya menghambur masuk, memeluknya. Wanita itu bilang mereka akan pergi tapi dia kebingungan saat tak ada satupun barang yang mereka bawa. Saat melewati ruang tamu, dia lihat ayahnya terkapar dengan genangan merah pekat menenggelamkan wajah.

Sekali lagi, dia tidak perduli.

Mereka pergi keluar kota dengan kereta. Ibu menggandengnya berjalan menyusuri jalanan gelap kota asing malam itu dan berakhir pada gudang gelap besar di pinggiran pelabuhan. Bocah 11 tahun itu menatap takjub sebuah bianglala yang bersinar ceria di kejauhan. Dia pikir, dia akan menaiki itu dengan ibunya nanti.

"Ini hasil tesnya. Kalian bisa memeriksanya sendiri jika tidak percaya" ibunya jauh di dekat salah satu pintu besar bersama dua laki-laki menyeramkan. Dia memandang dari sana sambil memainkan kerikil di ujung sepatu.

"Jadi berapa?".

"Tujuh juta".

"Sepuluh!".

"Itu harga tertinggi" ibunya kelihatan kesal. Tapi kemudian dia berjabat tangan dengan salah satu lelaki besar, ibunya lalu tampak menerima satu kantong darinya. Bocah itu pikir, mereka berteman. Dan teman ibunya baru saja membantunya entah dalam hal apa. Si bocah tersenyum polos saat ibunya datang menghampiri.

"Nah, Chuuya. _Kaa-chan_ akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli makanan. Nanti _Kaa-chan_ akan menjemputmu, jadi bisakah kau menunggu disini dengan _oji-san_ disana?" senyuman ibunya malah membuatnya takut. Dia menggeleng, menolak. Tangan kecilnya yang kurus meraih ujung kemeja sang ibu dan matanya berair.

"Aku ikut _kaa-chan_ ".

"Tidak. Kau disini saja".

"AKU MAU IKUT".

"CHUUYA!" wajah marah itu dia lihat lagi setelah seharian ini tidak tampak. Biasanya dia akan melihatnya setiap pagi tapi hari ini, malam ini adalah yang pertama. Dia merasa perih kemudian di pipi kirinya karena tamparan keras. "KAU TUNGGU DISINI!" bentakan lagi dan dia ditarik paksa menuju dua laki-laki yang menunggu di depan pintu gudang.

"Tidak mau. Tidak mau" bocah itu meronta. Tangan kurusnya berusaha melepaskan diri tapi ibunya mencengkeram begitu kuat.

"Anak sialan. Tidak tahu diri. Sama saja dengan ayahmu" tubuhnya terhuyung karena tarikan kasar. Dia berusaha menahan tubuh. Kekuatannya aktif tanpa sadar dan ibunya kesulitan sekarang. Dia berbalik, menoleh. Wajahnya marah dan menyeramkan. "DAN KEKUATAN SIALANMU INI MEREPOTKAN!" satu tamparan lagi membuatnya tersungkur. Disusul dua tendangan ke arah perut dan tungkainya.

"HARUSNYA KAU MATI SAJA!".

" _Kaa-chan-_ " dia sudah sering mendengar ini. Selalu menyakitkan dan membuatnya merasa tidak berguna. Bocah 11 tahun itu merasakan sakit sekali lagi, tepat di hati juga pipi. Tamparan datang lebih keras sampai sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Tangannya ditarik kembali dengan kasar. Tubuhnya terseret perlahan dan seiring dengan itu perasaannya makin hancur dan kesakitan.

"Ayo ikut!" bentakan tadi adalah suara terakhir yang keluar dari bibirnya.

BRAK!

Bunyi debam keras menyakiti pendengaran. Tubuh wanita itu terhempas dan menabrak bagian teratas pintu logam berat penutup bekas gudang itu. Kantong yang terikat longgar terlempar dan isinya berhamburan, begitu banyak lembaran _Yen_ seakan hujan. Dua lelaki itu terkejut sementara aura merah mengerikan terpancar dari bocah didalam bayangan. Seringai tampak. Darah yang mengalir dari tubuh sang ibu perlahan menggenang. Pemandangan yang indah.

"P-Pengguna kekuatan?!".

"SIALAN! WANITA ITU TIDAK MENGATAKAN SOAL INI" sementara si pelaku sudah tewas karena anaknya sendiri.

Langkahnya ringan kemudian. Satu. Dua. Tiga langkah. Diikuti suara dentuman di setiap langkah dan tapak kakinya menekan kebawah permukaan, menciptakan genangan tak berisi dan retakan menjalar di tanah tempatnya berpijak.

"Haha- HAHAHAHAH" dia tidak pernah tertawa sekeras itu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tertawa sejauh ini, apalagi sampai separah ini. Ini lebih seperti ekspresi kegilaan daripada wajah bahagia. Ah, peduli setan. Kapan lagi dia merasa begini bebas?

Kesadarannya dicuri oleh kekuatan. Kekuatan mengambil alih. Membuatnya menciptakan bola hitam penghancur yang dia lemparkan sesuka hati. Menghancurkan tiap sisi objek yang terkena. Ini menyenangkan. Dia seperti sedang bermain _dodge ball_ dan bahagia atas kemenangannya sendiri.

"Wow" suara lain terdengar di kejauhan. Bocah itu mengacak surai kelamnya dan menatap tak yakin pada gadis berkimono di sisi kirinya. " _Anee-san_ ~~ itu mengerikan" dia berkata setengah merengek. Gadis 15 tahun itu menyembunyikan tawanya di balik lengan kimono yang menjuntai.

" _Ara_? Kau takut, Dazai- _kun_?".

"Lihat saja! Siapa yang tidak takut dengan monster penghancur begitu?!" bocah itu menunjuk sosok yang mengamuk sambil terus tertawa kesetanan. "Astaga. Kenapa _sensei_ memperbolehkanku ikut denganmu?".

"Oh, ayolah. Niatnya kan hanya menemaniku negosiasi, tapi kau lihat? Dia sudah menyelesaikannya. Kita harus berterimakasih. Jadi gunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya" bocah itu menghela nafas kasar. Wajahnya merajuk, namun tungkai yang terbalut celana selutut mulai melangkah mendekat. Bocah satunya masih mengamuk, membabi buta. Suara tapak sepatu mendadak membuat pandangannya teralihkan dan satu bola hitam terbentuk lagi, berniat ia lemparkan pada sumber suara.

"Haaahh~ merepotkan".

BLAARR!

"Wow, bagaimana caranya aku mendekat?" hebatnya dia bisa menghindari serangan itu. Langkahnya melaju cepat, menghindar, menapak dengan tepat. Jaraknya semakin dekat, dan semakin jelas dia lihat darah mengalir keluar dari mulut, mata, hidung bahkan telinga bocah yang mengamuk itu. Keadaannya buruk, sangat buruk.

" _Yosh_!" langkah terakhir yang dia ambil mengantarkannya berada tepat dibelakang bocah bersurai senja itu. "Nah, maaf mengganggu kesenanganmu" bisikan itu tepat ditelinga. Tangan kanannya merangkul bahu mungil itu dari belakang, kemudian aura biru terpancar. Semacam penetral sebab kemudian aura merah yang tampak berkobar perlahan sirna. Bocah itu nyaris jatuh tersungkur jika si surai kelam tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Wah, benar-benar misi yang merepotkan" dalam pelukannya, bocah senja itu terkapar tak sadar. Wajahnya begitu polos, tanpa dosa. Beberapa luka mengganggu pemandangan dan si surai kelam kini menyentuh aliran darah di sudut bibir. "Monster?".

===xxx===

"Ah, sudah sadar" bongkahan shappire itu terbuka lemah sedang tubuh si pemilik mati rasa. Bahkan ujung kelingkingnya tak bisa dia gerakkan sesuka hati. Dalam keadaan diambang kesadaran, irisnya menelisik setiap sudut pandang yang bisa tertangkap indra.

Ruangan itu temaram, nyaris gelap sepenuhnya. Tampak tirai putih mengelilingi tempatnya terbaring dan suara wanita tadi menghilang, disusul tambahan tiga atau empat suara yang datang dengan bisikan.

"Woah, benar-benar sadar".

"Jangan berisik, Dazai- _kun_. Dia masih linglung" satu-satunya gadis disana bersuara halus dan menyerukan peringatan. Matanya menyipit dengan cepat saat cahaya putih menyilaukan tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam pandangan. Satu orang dengan jas putih ala dokter mendekat dan mulai memeriksa disana sini tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja" senyum simpul dia lihat. Satu orang lagi berdiri agak jauh, tampak menyeramkan dengan janggut agak tebal dan penampilannya yang kelihatan dingin.

"Jadi- dia yang menghancurkan markas pelelangan itu?".

" _Ara_ \- boss, langsung bicara pada intinya" suara tawa khas bocah terdengar, "Begitulah".

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kupikir jika benar begitu dia akan berguna untuk Port Mafia suatu hari nanti" dokter di sisi kirinya bicara. Anggukan ditunjukkan gadis berkimono. "Kupikir Mori- _sensei_ benar, Boss".

Helaan nafas. Diiringi tubuh berbalik dan sibakkan pada tirai putih disana. "Kalau begitu urus dia, Kouyou- _kun_ " pria tua itu kemudian pergi dari sana.

"Baik".

Sementara bocah surai senja itu berwajah bingung. Pandangannya bergantian, pada sang dokter, pada gadis berkimono, juga pada bocah berperban di sisi bawah ranjangnya.

"Yah, semuanya diserahkan padamu, Kouyou- _kun_ ".

"Wah, wah. Anda tidak berniat membantu sedikit, _sensei_?".

"Aku hanya berurusan dengan bocah perempuan, bukan laki-laki".

" _Lolicon_ " lelaki itu hanya tertawa pelan sebelum berlalu. Hanya tinggal mereka bertiga, yang terbaring di ranjang, yang duduk di kursi, dan satu lagi sibuk memainkan seprai yang lolos di ujung ranjang.

"Dimana ibuku?" pertanyaan itu terucap dengan polos. Gadis itu tampak terkejut, wajahnya melembut dan tangannya menyentuh punggung tangan mungil yang terkulai lemah.

"Dia tidak disini".

"Lalu ini dimana? Apa kalian akan menjualku? Apa _kaa-chan_ menjualku pada kalian? Dimana dia?" ingatannya masih begitu sempurna sampai saat dimana ibunya menarik kasar tangannya menuju gudang tua. Sisanya yang terekam dalam memori hanya kegelapan tak mendasar. Gadis itu tampak menghela nafas.

"Ibumu-".

"Dia mati. Dan kau membunuhnya" suara itu dari sosok kelam di ujung bawah ranjangnya. Bocah berperban itu menatapnya jenaka dari sana. Dia menelan ludah, wajahnya dialihkan dan tampak bahwa gadis itu tersenyum miris menatapnya.

"Oh" dia hanya tidak menyangka jika dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ibunya lakukan pada ayahnya. "Dia mati kehabisan darah. Kau melemparnya dengan kekuatanmu, tubuhnya membentur keras pintu besi dan yah, pendarahannya menyeramkan sekali" penjelasan itu membuatnya meringis ngeri. Cukup untuj membuktikan bahwa yang hidup saat ini bukan Nakahara Chuuya melainkan monster berkedok bocah.

Matanya berair tanpa sadar. Disusul isakan pelan dan tangan yang mulai bisa ia gerakkan mengepal sekuat yang dia bisa. "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu" suara menenangkan itu diiringi elusan lembut pada kepalan tangannya. Dia mendapat senyum menyejukkan dari gadis itu.

"Jujur saja. Kau membantu kami menyelesaikan misi. Kau tahu? Kami harusnya hanya bernegoisasi dengan organisasi ilegal yang melakukan jual beli serta pelelangan _Omega_ di pasar gelap. Tapi sepertinya pimpinan mereka berkhianat. Dan yah, kau melenyapkan markas mereka. Ada sisi baiknya kan?".

"Aku- membunuh banyak orang?" irisnya melebar dengan aliran yang masih mengalir. "Kadang, beberapa orang harus mati demi kebaikan yang lain kan?" ada kecanggungan dalam kalimat itu, "Sebelum itu, namaku ada Kouyou Ozaki. Dan seperti yang sudah kau dengar tadi, kau akan bergabung dengan kami. Karena itu, aku akan membimbingmu".

"Jangan menghambat kami, ya?" suara menyebalkan itu terdengar lagi. Bocah itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chuuya, wajahnya meledek. Chuuya hanya tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang semenyebalkan itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu dengan baik, Dazai- _kun_ ".

"Eeehhh" bocah itu tampak merajuk. Dia menghela nafas kemudian, tatapannya jatuh ke dalam shappire indah Chuuya sebelum mengucapkan satu nama. "Dazai Osamu".

"Dazai-".

===xxx===

Chuuya bangun saat suara bell apartemen terdengar. Siapa pula yang mengunjunginya sepagi ini. Oh, tapi dia ingin berterima kasih sebab suara itu membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk soal masa lalu. Yah, apa yang lebih buruk daripada pertemuannya dengan Dazai?

Chuuya menguap lebar sambil bangkit dari tidurnya, setengah sadar dia mulai memeriksa segala sesuatu. Kamarnya kosong, dia sendirian. Ponsel tergeletak di sisi atas ranjangnya. Pakaian? Hanya kemeja yang terpakai berantakan dan celananya. _Vice_ , jaket juga _coat_ tergantung rapi di satu sisi ruangan. Topi kecintaannya tergeletak diatas nakas. Sementara _choker_ hitam itu masih terpasang indah walau tidak serapat biasanya.

Intinya, dia baik-baik saja.

"Chuuya- _kun_? Kau didalam?" suara Kouyou mengusik lamunannya. Dia bergegas menuju pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu dan barulah saat itu terasa sakit di beberapa bagian tubuh, bagian bawah terutama. Dia harus memeriksanya sendiri saat mandi nanti.

"Ah, _anee-san_ " ucapnya bernada parau dan tangannya bergerak mengusap wajah kasar. "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?".

"Ada apa kau bilang? Kau sadar kan sekarang kalau keputusanku kemarin benar? Astaga, aku khawatir sekali" wanita berkimono itu menggeser tubuhnya dan bergerak masuk dengan cepat. Melesat dia ke bagian dapur tempat itu sementara Chuuya masih dalam sepersekian persen kesadarannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya saat tiba di dapur setelah mengunci pintu. "Kau tidak muncul dan yah, kau tidak ada disana saat kami kembali" Chuuya berhasil mencerna perkataan barusan. Dia ingat soal misi terakhir yang dia dapat berakhir dengan keputusan Kouyou tidak mengikutsertakan dirinya. Sebenarnya dia diijinkan menyusul tiga puluh menit setelah keberangkatan tim utama. Hanya saja sesuatu terjadi dan-.

"Ugh" Chuuya meringis saat memorinya memutar kembali kegiatan apa saja yang terjadi setelah itu. Bagaimana dia dengan bodohnya menghubungi Dazai atau saat maniak gila itu datang atau seks gila mereka. Chuuya bergidik dalam rasa kesal.

"Chuuya- _kun_?" Kouyou sedang menatapnya khawatir. Senyuman canggung ditunjukan dan dia menjawab dengan jawaban klasik. "Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja".

"Kau yakin?".

"Ya, sangat" tatapan sangsi tertuju padanya. Kouyou menyibakkan bagian lengan kimononya, membuatnya terangkat sampai siku dan tangan terampilnya mulai mengerjakan hal-hal yang luput dari perhatian Chuuya sejak tadi.

"Tunggu. Tunggu- apa ini?" Kouyou bisa lihat raut bingung lelaki manis itu saat dia mengaduk isi mangkuk tanah liat dan kini mulai menyiapkan mangkuk yang lebih kecil.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja membuat sesuatu untuk kau makan".

"Kenapa harus bubur? Aku tidak sakit".

"Apa? Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau minta cuti karena tidak enak badan dan kau juga minta aku merawatmu" Kouyou merogoh saku dan menunjukkan sebuah pesan disana. Dari Chuuya. Isinya persis seperti yang Kouyou ucapkan barusan hanya saja eksekutif Port Mafia itu tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan pesan semacam itu.

Kakinya beranjak menuju kamar kemudian. Mengecek ponselnya dan dia menemukan satu notes yang tertinggal di wallpaper ponsel pintarnya.

'Kuminta _Anee-san_ merawatmu. Aku harus pergi, ada misi mendadak' Chuuya nyaris meremukkan ponsel ditangannya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak ingat jika semalaman si bodoh itu berada dirumahnya?

"Chuuya- _kun_?" Kouyou sudah siap dengan semangkuk penuh bubur dengan kepulan asap menguar. "Aku hanya bisa buatkan ini" bukan masalah, sungguh. Dia justru merasa tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan.

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja kan?" Chuuya menghela nafas. Keduanya kembali menuju dapur dan Chuuya duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan disusul Kouyou kemudian. "Aku- tidak yakin" jawaban itu pelan hanya saja Kouyou berhasil menangkapnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu kemarin?".

"Tidak. Kurasa" Chuuya memainkan sendoknya setelah suapan pertama. Hangat terasa di dalam mulutnya dan bubur buatan Kouyou begitu enak. Entah efek lapar atau memang benar-benar enak. "Ini enak" gumamnya bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Habiskan. Masih ada lagi di dapur" Kouyou tersenyum senang. Chuuya melanjutkan makannya sambil terus berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang menghantuinya soal hal kemarin.

Dan si brengsek itu makin berbuat sesuka hati setelah perbuatan kotornya kemarin. Itu makin membuatnya gusar walau satu kalimat yang dia dengar kemarin masih terus berdengung di dalam pikirannya.

"Ne, Kouyou _nee-san_ " Kouyou beralih sedikit dari kegiatan mengagumi kuku-kuku cantiknya. "Bagaimana jika seseorang memintamu menjadi _mate_ -nya?" bertanya pada Kouyou yang lebih berpengalaman mungkin bisa membantu.

"Apa seseorang melamarmu?".

"B-Bukan begitu" rona sekilas tampak di kedua sudut pipinya. Chuuya berdeham, kemudian membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan _napkin_. "Cuma tiba-tiba terpikir saja, kalau kau akan punya _mate_. Apa kau akan pergi dari Port Mafia? Atau tetap disini walau kehidupanmu sudah berubah lagi?" setelahnya Kouyou kelihatan memikirkan itu.

"Tidak juga" jawaban itu tidak membantu. Kouyou tertawa pelan dan senyuman masih menempel saat mulai bicara lagi. "Kupikir jika aku masih berada disini kenapa tidak?" yah, jika ini adalah Kouyou masih sangat mungkin dia berada di Port Mafia. Tapi bagaimana dengannya? Dazai sejak mereka bertemu lagi beberapa hari lalu selalu mengatakan soal akan membawa Chuuya pergi dari sana.

"Yah, kurasa mungkin akan beda".

"Hm, kau bicara sesuatu?" Chuuya menggeleng pelan. Dia merasa bodoh dengan ucapannya. Lagipula bagaimana bisa dia mempercayai omong kosong yang kedengaran meyakinkan itu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chuuya- _kun_. Baumu sedikit beda ya?" sendok dalam genggamannya mengambang diudara berjeda dengan mulut yang terbuka. Suapan itu tertunda, wajahnya kalut. Sedikit takut. "Atau perasaanku saja ya? Hmm".

"Ha-Hahaha, mungkin" tawa canggung itu guna menutupi kebenaran. Sialnya dia lupa jika para wanita mayoritas sensitif terhadap bau. Dia harus mandi lagi setelah ini untuk melenyapkan bau Dazai yang menempel padanya. Kenapa juga baunya menempel padahal mereka hanya sekedar seks, bukan _bonding_.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun saat _heat_ kemarin kan?" Chuuya menggeleng reflek. Tatapan curiga Kouyou sedikit membuatnya takut. "Benarkah?".

"A-Astaga. Lagipula apa yang kulakukan dan dengan siapa? Jangan mengada-ada, _anee-san_ " Kouyou lalu mengendikkan bahu. Tidak sadar jika Chuuya menutupi rasa gugupnya. Dia tidak biasa berbohong jadi menyembunyikan sesuatu juga jadi hal sulit buatnya.

"Maaf. Aku cuma khawatir kau membuat ikatan dengan orang yang salah" helaan nafas Chuuya terdengar. Kalau soal itu dia sendiri sangat yakin jika orang yang menyentuhnya kemarin benar-benar orang yang salah.

"Entahlah. Ah, aku mungkin akan mulai kerja besok" ucapan itu sekali lagi sebagai pengalih pembicaraan. Sendok dia letakkan dalam mangkuk dan mendorong benda cekung itu menjauh kemudian. Dia tersenyum sekilas pada Kouyou setelahnya, "Terima kasih atas makanannya".

===xxx===

Masih di cuti sepihaknya. Chuuya mulai bergelung dalam selimut setelah Kouyou pamit pulang setengah jam lalu. Berguling kesana kemari dan mendesahkan keluhan betapa bosannya dia lalu mengulangi hal yang sama setelahnya. Ponselnya bergetar sejak tadi, tidak digubris sebab nama maniak bunuh diri yang tercantum disana. Si brengsek itu masih berani menghubunginya ternyata.

Layar ponsel yang mati akan menyala kembali selang beberapa detik dan nama Dazai terpampang lagi. Guratan kesal tampak jelas di wajahnya. Tangannya setengah hati meraih ponselnya dan panggilan itu ditolak. Tiga puluh detik setelahnya ada pesan masuk disana.

'Angkat teleponnya atau aku datang ke tempatmu sekarang juga untuk memperkosamu :)'.

"SI BRENGSEK INI-" tepat saat umpatannya keluar dengan lantang panggilan masuk didapatnya kembali. "JANGAN SEENAKNYA SENDIRI, BRENGSEK!".

"Ara~ Ara~ _Chuuya, mana salam manisnya?_ " dia bisa mendengar tawa menyebalkan dari sosok di ujung sana. Chuuya mendengus kesal. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya, bersandar pada bagian kepala ranjang dan menarik nafas pelan untuk mengurangi emosi.

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?"._

"Ini ke dua puluh tiga kalinya aku mendapat pertanyaan itu hari ini".

 _"Kau berlebihan"._

"Aku serius" nada bicaranya agak meninggi dan tawa terdengar lagi. "Lagipula kenapa kau menelepon?".

 _"Aku? Tentu khawatir pada calon_ mate _-ku. Apa Kouyou_ nee _merawatmu dengan baik?"._

"Persetan dengan itu. Jangan sekali-sekali lagi seenaknya memakai ponselku".

 _"Hei, aku tidak bisa merawatmu jadi tidak masalah kan meminta bantuan? Apa kau marah karena aku pergi?"_ Chuuya mendengus. Apa-apaan bicaranya itu? Sok sekali. Tanpa sadar wajahnya makin masam dan kakinya menendang bantal sampai jatuh dari ranjang.

 _"Kau benar-benar marah?"._

"Kau sudah mati kalau aku serius dengan kemarahanku" Dazai tertawa lagi. Gumaman maaf terdengar darinya dan lelaki senja itu malah menghela nafas. Kenapa dia jadi luluh begini? Bukannya dia sudah bersumpah pada diri sendiri untuk benar-benar memutuskan hubungan dengan Dazai setelah hal buruk kemarin?

" _Ne, Chuuya"_ baritone rendah Dazai tertangkap pendengaran, Chuuya merasa bodoh karena membayangkan betapa suara itu berada sangat dekat dengannya. Seperti tepat menyentuh telinganya, seakan dingin bibir tipis Dazai mengecap telinga sensitifnya dalam jarak intim. Chuuya memerah. _"Aku serius dengan ucapanku kemarin. Bagaimana menurutmu?"._

"A-Apanya yang bagaimana, dasar bodoh" Chuuya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lutut yang tertekuk. Kebodohan yang tercermin sebab merasa tertangkap basah sedang merona hebat karena ucapan itu. "Aku-" ucapannya tertahan pemikiran. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang bakal dia ucapkan setelah ini.

"Ugh-" malah berakhir dengan ungkapan kekesalan pada diri sendiri.

" _Apa_ heat _mu belum selesai?"._

"Ke-Kenapa malah membahas itu?!" dia merona sampai telinga. Bisa-bisanya si bodoh itu membahas hal ini ditengah pembicaraan serius mereka.

" _Suaramu kedengaran seperti menahan sesuatu. Kau sedang masturbasi?"._

"BRENGSEK. JANGAN BICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!" bahunya naik turun karena teriakan barusan. Jika Dazai berada tepat di hadapannya saat itu mungkin harapan hidupnya nol persen. Sementara suara Dazai terdengar jelas dengan tawanya.

" _Aku bisa bantu dari sini jika kau sulit mengeluarkannya"_ nada bicara itu melembut, rendah. Chuuya mengigiti bibir, merasakan sekali lagi sensasi menyebalkan yang hanya disebabkan oleh suara Dazai yang seakan menggodanya. _"Kau mau lakukan?"_ pertanyaan bodoh itu membuat Chuuya benar-benar malu sekarang.

"JA-JANGAN BODOH! Mana mungkin aku-".

" _Ssttt, turuti saja. Pertama, lepas celanamu"._

"BRENGSEK! KUTUTUP TELEPONNYA!".

" _Yakin? Aku tahu kau sudah hampir melakukannya?"_ apa Dazai punya kekuatan baru selain kekuatan penetralnya? Jujur, Chuuya sudah memegangi penisnya dari luar celana. Miliknya keras, dan dengan sedikit sentuhan lagi dia yakin akan ada cairan keluar dari sana.

"Bedebah" dia mengumpat pelan, sementara tanpa dia tahu sosok di ujung telepon sedang menyeringai senang. _"Sekarang genggam milikmu, pelan saja"_ dia menurut. Tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam celana dan melakukan apa yang Dazai ucapkan. Tubuhnya gemetar tak nyaman, nafasnya sedikit memburu. Kemudian menunggu perintah lanjutan dari sosok kelam itu.

" _Tekan perlahan dengan telunjuk dan jempolmu, gerakan saja seperti memijat sesuatu"_ tangannya bergerak reflek. Seakan saraf otaknya sudah berpindah ke seluruh tubuh, dimana semua rangsangan yang diberikan Dazai hanya melalui suara berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas diri sendiri. _"Terus lakukan, temukan sendiri titik puasmu"_ lanjutan itu membuat gerakannya makin gencar. Sementara ponsel dalam genggaman satu lagi mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan desahan tanpa sadar dia keluarkan.

" _Dazaihh- nhhhh~"_ ganti Dazai yang menegang. Sudah kali ke sekian dia menelan ludah, sementara desahan Chuuya makin menjadi di seberang sana. Otak kotornya sudah membayangkan pemandangan indah Chuuya bermain solo. Tangannya mengusap tengkuk canggung dan berusaha menghindari tatapan curiga kedua rekannya.

"Kau- um, sudah pada puncaknya?" Dazai bingung kenapa dia begitu kikuk sekarang. Chuuya masih bernafas berat disana, kemudian memanggil namanya lagi dalam satu nada tinggi. Membuat jakun Dazai bergerak naik turun. "Sialan" gumamnya sambil memijat pelipis.

"Chuuya?".

" _A-Aku- sudah. Tapi- ng-"_ Chuuya memang selesai. Hanya saja sesuatu terasa kurang. Sesuatu yang pernah disentuh Dazai, sesuatu yang diterobos Dazai dulu. Chuuya menyentuhnya disana, memasukkan satu jari dan memekik pelan. _"Di-Dimana kau sekarang?"_ pertanyaan itu membuat alis Dazai terangkat. Setelah pekik erotis barusan, rasanya dia paham dengan maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Aku? Di Tokyo".

" _AP- KENAPA KAU DISANA?"._

"Kubilang ada misi kan? Karena itu aku hanya bisa membantumu dari sini. Aku menahan diri sejak tadi kau tahu?".

" _BRENGSEK. BODOH. BAGAIMANA SEKARANG?"._

"Maaf, tapi aku akan-".

Klik.

Dazai menatap layar gelap ditangannya. Chuuya pasti sangat marah. Oh, tentu saja. Dia juga akan marah saat orgasme nya terganggu. Helaan nafas dia keluarkan dan sosok disampingnya menoleh dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa, Dazai- _san_?" bocah harimau itu bertanya dengan wajah polos. Dazai menatapnya datar, pucat. Seakan darahnya tersedot habis entah kemana dan gelengan kepala dia berikan.

"Ne, Atsushi- _kun_ " bocah Nakajima itu menatapnya bingung, menunggu lanjutan yang kemungkinan antara pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari _senpai_ nya itu.

"Aku butuh toilet untuk menuntaskan sesuatu".

"BAJINGAN!" sementara itu, Chuuya melempar ponselnya ke sudut ranjang. Merasa jika dirinya begitu buruk sekarang. Hanya saja dia memilih tidak perduli. Jarinya masuk lagi satu, membuatnya meringis sakit. Menggerakkannya dengan ingatan soal bagaimana Dazai melakukannya kemarin.

"D-Dazai-" tercekat. Chuuya bermandikan keringat dan cairan lain keluar lagi dari kejantanannya. Jemari lentik itu menyapu bagian dalam mulutnya sendiri. Mengecapnya dengan desahan berat dan nafas seakan itu yang terakhir. Kemudian air liurnya akan mengalir erotis melewati jakun dan berakhir membasahi kemeja putihnya yang kusut tepat di bagian dada.

Satu tangan lain masih berada di titik pemuasnya sendiri. Memasukan tiga jarinya brutal ke dalam sana kemudian getaran berkala akan menyentak tubuh mungilnya yang bergerak seolah kerasukan. Panggilan akan satu nama perlahan berubah menjadi erangan, kemudian teriakan.

Dia mungkin sudah gila.

"Hnn- a-ahhh" orgasmenya keluar setelah sekian menit berlalu. Butuh waktu lama saat melakukannya sendiri. Apalagi biang masalah yang seharusnya mempermudah malah berada begitu jauh sekarang. Sungguh menyebalkan. Tubuhnya bersandar lagi di kepala ranjang, menimbulkan derit bagai cicit tikus sekarat. Ranjangnya sudah tak berupa dan barang yang berserakan di sekitarnya cukup untuk membuat seseorang enggan masuk ke kamarnya. Lebih dari 15 menit dia gunakan demi menuntaskan hasrat pribadi yang dia selesaikan sendiri.

Ini buruk.

Sangat buruk.

"Brengsek!" lemari besar di kamar itu terbanting karena manipulasi gravitasi, kekuatannya. Membuat pecahan kayunya berceceran dan kamar itu makin mirip dengan bangkai kapal. Pemuda itu menarik surai jingga miliknya kasar, dia benar-benar frustasi soal ini. Perasaannya berkata jika efek ketergantungan seksualnya pada Dazai mulai tampak walau mereka tidak membuat ikatan sekalipun. Dia menggigiti jarinya, merasa jika pikirannya berkabut dan tidak satupun jalan keluar yang dia dapat. Ini semua karena Dazai.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Dazai"

===xxx===

Chuuya, setengah hati bangkit dari posisi terhangatnya saat ini. Dia bersumpah, siapapun yang berada dibalik pintu akan mendapatkan umpatan tak peduli jika itu Mori ataupun Hirotsu. Ini hari ketiga cutinya, dimana dia mengingkari perkataannya sendiri soal akan segera bekerja kembali setelah kunjungan Kouyou dua hari lalu. Tangan kurusnya membuka pintu dalam satu gerakan. Sosok dihadapannya tersenyum penuh rasa bahagia sementara wajah penuh rasa jengahnya terabaikan.

" _Tadaima_ ".

"Ini bukan rumahmu, brengsek" gerakan setelah itu adalah bantingan yang cukup kuat namun sial bagi Chuuya karena Dazai berhasil menahannya hanya dengan kaki yang terselip di bagian bawah pintu.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?".

"Tidak sama sekali. Pergi dari sini!".

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?".

"Kubunuh kau" Dazai tergelak. Tangan berperban itu terangkat, menggenggam bagian pintu yang lebih tinggi dan membukanya dengan tenaga lebih. "Mau dengar prediksiku?".

"Hah?!".

"Kau akan membiarkanku masuk dalam 30 detik" Chuuya mencerna perkataan mustahil itu. Telinganya menangkap suara riang senandung bocah serta suara obrolan antara dua pria dewasa.

"Boss!" pekik panik itu diikuti tubuh Dazai yang ditarik masuk. Dazai menyeringai. Dia cukup hebat soal menyesuaikan waktu. "Bajingan! Kau sengaja?!" Chuuya mendesis kesal setelah mengunci pintu dan berusaha meredam suaranya sendiri. "Kau bedebah sialan".

"Hei, ini kebetulan. Jangan terus-terusan menyalahkanku begitu" Dazai berwajah melas sementara suara bell kemudian terdengar dan Elise mulai menyerukan namanya diluar sana.

"Chuuya- _kuuuuunnn_ ~~" Chuuya memijit pelipis. Dia pening luar biasa dan sosok idiot di belakangnya tak ubah seperti bocah usia 6 tahun.

"Apa dia keluar ya?" kali ini Hirotsu. Tangannya mengetuk pintu kayu dan Elise mulai mengomel soal penggunaan bell yang disia-siakan.

"Bagaimana ini?".

"Buka saja" jawab Dazai enteng. "Kenapa harus takut?".

"Bukannya takut-".

"Lalu?" wajah menyebalkan itu menampakkan seringai. Chuuya ingin segera melenyapkan makhluk ini karena rasa kesal yang memuncak tapi ketukan serta suara bell yang tak kunjung henti membuat pikirannya terbagi.

"Buka" baritone rendah itu memberinya perintah dengan suara serak menyesakkan.

"Tidak" dia berucap pelan tanpa sadar. Tangannya ragu, mengapung diudara berjeda dengan gagang pintu yang dingin.

"Bukalah" sementara tangan Dazai bergerak dari belakang mengurung pinggangnya, menarik Chuuya mendekat dalam pelukannya dan dengan kurang ajar mulai berani mengendus daerah tengkuknya yang sensitif. "Ayo".

"Kau- brengsek!" bisikan itu tajam, menyayat udara. Chuuya menahan suaranya dan tangannya mengenggam erat gagang pintu guna pelampiasan emosi.

"Chuuya- _kun_?" bergantian antara Mori, Hirotsu juga Elise yang kini bahkan merengek kesal. Chuuya makin gusar saat sebelah tangan Dazai masuk ke balik kausnya. Membelai lembut perutnya yang sedikit terbentuk, membentuk pola-pola abstrak yang membuatnya merasa geli. Sebelum akhirnya naik, meraba dadanya. Mencubit pelan dan menggairahkan sesuatu yang menegang disana.

"A-Akh-" desahan tertahan itu lolos dan tatapan tajamnya sulit ditujukan langsung pada pelaku pelecehan seksual yang merangkap sebagai mantan partnernya itu. "Bedebah!".

"Chuuya- _kun_? Kau didalam?" Mori kini menempelkan telinga pada pintu, iseng. Siapa tahu ada suara tertangkap ditelinganya. "Kouyou- _kun_ bilang dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak yakin".

"Mungkin dia sedang istirahat, Boss" Hirotsu bahkan berniat mengintip dari balik lubang kunci hanya saja tertahan niat itu sebab Elise sudah melakukannya lebih dulu.

"Aku dengar sesuatu" dua lelaki itu menatap langsung ke arah bocah blonde yang kini berwajah serius. "Seperti _'Ahh'_ begitu" ucapnya polos dan mendapat respon kebingungan dari Mori dan Hirotsu.

"Bededah!" hening. Jelas sekali jika umpatan itu berasal dari dalam dan itu adalah suara Chuuya. Ketiganya saling tatap bergantian. "Tuh kan" Elise berucap yakin dan bocah itu menempelkan telinganya di pintu sambil memanggil Chuuya lagi.

"Chuuya- _kun_ ~ aku tahu kau didalam" nada bicaranya dibuat main-main, sebelah _onyx_ yang mengintip lewat celah lubang kunci tidak mendapat pemandangan apapun selain kegelapan.

"Sialan! Sialan!" Chuuya masih kebingungan, berusaha mencari alasan agar mereka pergi tapi kegiatan Dazai pada tubuhnya mengganggu konsentrasi. Bagaimana tidak? Jika tangan kanan Dazai sibuk menggoda bagian atas tubuhnya, maka tangan kirinya juga ikut sibuk di bagian bawah. Kaki Chuuya melemah dan cacian nyaris ia teriakkan sekeras mungkin saat Dazai menggenggam erat kemaluannya dari luar celana pendek yang ia kenakan.

"A-Aku didalam. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membukakan pintunya" gemetar dalam suaranya berusaha diredam. Tangannya yang bebas berusaha melepaskan diri dari Dazai namun berakhir dengan cengkraman Dazai pada lengannya yang berontak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chuuya- _kun_?" Hirotsu agak khawatir sebab suara Chuuya yang sedikit aneh. Tatapan Mori seakan minta penjelasan tapi pria tua itu hanya menggendikkan bahu.

"Aku sangat baik. Sungguh. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa keluar sekarang. Kondisiku sangat- AHH!" jeritan itu membuat Dazai terkikik pelan. Chuuya pasti sangat marah sekarang. Oh, tentu saja. Itu karena tangan nakal Dazai yang berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam celananya dan menggenggam penis Chuuya yang mengeras.

"Chuuya- _kun_?!".

"A-aku baik. Jangan khawatir. A-Ada hmm serangga! Iya, serangga. Dan aku akan istirahat sekarang. Kalian juga istirahatlah. Terima kasih sudah menjengukku. Maaf aku tidak bisa keluar sekarang".

"Eh?" ketiganya tentu tidak percaya semudah itu. Terutama Elise. Dia cukup peka dan tahu jika sesuatu sedang terjadi. Matanya memicing, hidungnya bergerak lucu sebab mencium aroma familiar yang sudah dia lupakan. "Apa kau bersama seseorang, Chuuya- _kun_?".

'Sialan!'.

"TIDAK. Aku sendirian, sungguh. Aku hanya butuh istirahat- aku uhh- kumohon, Elise- _chan_ " suara itu kesakitan. Elise berwajah sedih, khawatir. Bagaimanapun jika itu seseorang yang dekat dengannya, rasanya menyakitkan saat mendengar keadaan buruk mereka. Jadi dia berbalik lalu mengajak Mori dan Hirotsu pergi dari sana.

Dazai bersiul dibalik pintu. Dia tahu jika orang-orang itu sudah pergi tapi tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mendengarkan lenguhan Chuuya disertai makian bernada lemah pasrah begini ternyata menyenangkan juga.

"Hampir saja Elise tahu" tawa diujung kalimatnya membuat Chuuya menyikutnya tepat di dada kanan. "Itu sakit".

"Lepaskan aku!".

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan ini" Dazai berbisik tepat di telinganya. Menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu mungil Chuuya setelah memberi satu kecupan di pipinya. Tangan Chuuya mengepal, kesal. Dua lengan yang entah sejak kapan terkunci pergerakannya oleh Dazai mulai meronta lagi minta dibebaskan.

"Dasar keras kepala" hanya dengan satu tangan, Dazai berhasil mengunci dua lengan Chuuya dan memposisikannya diatas surai jingga yang berantakan. Sementara tangan lainnya berhasil membuat Chuuya memekik lagi sebab miliknya dipermainkan oleh Dazai. Genggaman hangat itu berubah menjadi gerakan memabukkan, membuat perasaan tak nyaman mendatangi bagian tubuh terintimnya.

"Da-Dazai- anhhh-" pria jangkung itu menikmati setiap melodi yang diperdengarkan lelaki kecintaannya. Membuatnya lebih dan lebih merasakan kenikmatan menyesakkan dan membuat rencana lanjutan saat kegiatannya saat ini berhasil dia selesaikan nanti.

"Keluarkan saja" desahnya tepat di telinga Chuuya. Sementara mafia bertubuh mungil itu seakan mengindahkan perkataan barusan. Irisnya sayu, kini terpejam indah dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka menghembuskan deru erotis menyenangkan. Saat berada pada puncaknya, dia berakhir dengan mengeluarkan _precum_ yang kemudian membasahi telapak tangan Dazai. Dia bernafas lega walau tidak sepenuhnya merasa begitu.

"A-Apalagi sekarang?! Lepaskan aku!" Dazai menatapnya dari samping dengan alis terangkat. "Dazai!" desakan itu diiringi gerakan hendak melepaskan diri. Dazai melepaskan kunciannya pada lengan Chuuya dan membiarkan Chuuya menahan beban tubuh lemahnya pada pintu.

"Kalau begitu giliranmu".

"H-Hah?! Tidak! Apa maksudmu?!" mengabaikan wajah gusar Chuuya, Dazai tanpa banyak bicara membalik tubuhnya. Membuat kedua iris beda warna itu saling bertemu dengan ekspresi berbeda pula. Seringai Dazai terlihat lagi, bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Chuuya merasa was-was.

"Ini akan menyenangkan. Percayalah".

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Kau- brengsek!".

"Kau tahu? Aku mendapat luka baru di lenganku".

"Aku tidak perduli. Cepat pergi dari sini" Dazai menggeleng dengan senyuman khas. Kedua lengan dalam genggaman dipegangnya erat. Lalu dengan gerakan pelan, dia mulai melucuti satu kaitan perban pada lengannya yang lain.

"O-Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lukamu- lihat lukamu terbuka lagi!" sekilas terlihat darah merembes dibalik bantalan kapas yang menempel di sekitaran pergelangan tangan Dazai. Mantan eksekutif Port Mafia itu hanya tertawa pelan. Tangannya bergerak lagi, mengikat pelan-pelan kedua lengan Chuuya dalam genggamannya dengan perban yang sepenuhnya terlepas dari tangannya yang terluka.

"Aku tidak masalah jika lukaku terbuka lagi karenamu".

"Jangan bodoh!".

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku meninggalkanmu. Itu bodoh sekali" Chuuya tercekat. Ucapan Dazai seperti akuan penyesalannya. Rautnya melembut, sementara kedua tangan yang sudah terikat sempurna kini dikecup dengan hangat oleh lelaki dihadapannya. "Maafkan aku".

"Aku sungguh tidak berharap kau kembali" Chuuya mulai menyuarakan pikirannya. Ingatannya berputar, mengingat kembali Dazai yang dulu begitu dekat dengannya. Kemudian jadi begitu jauh karena ambisi bodoh soal persahabatan. Yang benar saja. Garis hidup kelam mafia tak akan sekalipun berubah cerah hanya karena satu atau dua teman kan?

"Meninggalkanku? Dari awal kau sudah membuangku. Bedebah sialan! Sekarang lihat? Temanmu itu sudah mati" Chuuya tertawa mengejek di akhir pembicaraannya. Tatapannya menajam kemudian, tepat pada kakao gelap yang terefleksi pada samudera di irisnya. "Sekarang beritahu aku, apa aku semacam alkohol yang bisa membuatmu lupa sejenak soal hidup INDAHmu itu?" yang didapatnya hanya tawa miris seorang Dazai. Tangan besarnya mengangkat tangan Chuuya yang terikat, menahannya diatas kepala bersurai jingga itu sambil mendekatkan wajah padanya.

"Empat tahun tanpaku dan bicaramu semakin buruk ya. Butuh pelajaran?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lepaskan aku sekarang, bajingan!"

"Tidak sebelum kudapat apa yang kumau" Dazai menciumnya paksa kemudian. Mengabaikan bibirnya yang terluka karena Chuuya baru saja mengoyaknya dengan gigitan keras penuh amarah, membuat lelehan cairan merah menuruni sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangannya beralih pada bokong Chuuya, mengangkatnya hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. Celana yang digunakan Chuuya menghilang kemana, membuat kejantanannya tertekan diantara kain pakaian Dazai dan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang.

Chuuya bahkan mengeluarkan kekuatannya berkali-kali sebagai perlawanan walau berakhir sia-sia karena Dazai langsung menetralkannya. Ditambah kekuatan fisiknya yang seakan lumpuh sebab tubuhnya yang lemah karena perbuatan Dazai sebelumnya. Pilihan yang Chuuya miliki sekarang hanya diam dan menuruti kemauan Dazai.

"DAZAI KAU BRENGSEK! AKHH!" lagi, gerakan kasar membuat Dazai berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam akses Chuuya yang sejak tadi dia inginkan. Membuatnya mendengar rintihan sakit dan tangan terikat dihadapannya saling menggengam erat demi pengalihan rasa sakit. "Sial-" suara lirih terdengar. Disusul satu dua aliran melewati pipi bersemu lelaki Nakahara itu.

"Maafkan aku" Dazai menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada gumpalan kemeja kusut yang Chuuya gunakan. Menyadari jika getar tubuh lawan mainnya mengisyaratkan ketidaknyamanan karena ulahnya.

"Bergerak-".

"Tapi-".

"INI SEMAKIN SAKIT! CEPAT LAKUKAN!" desakan itu berwujud cengkeraman pada kerah kemejanya. Dazai memantapkan hati. Mulai bergerak dan menumpu tubuh Chuuya, menghentak dari tempo terendah hingga alunan penuh nafsu. Menembus titik demi titik hingga erangan keras terdengar bak lantunan indah lagu opera. Suara gebrak terdengar saat gerakan demi gerakan terjadi, berasal dari punggung Chuuya yang menghentak pintu kayu apartemennya.

"AKH- Ahh~ Daz- anhhh-" Dazai merasa separuh kewarasannya lenyap ditelan udara. Satu tangannya berusaha menuntun lengan terikat itu melewati kepalanya, membuat kedua lengan kurus Chuuya memeluk lehernya.

"DAZAI-" lengkingan merdu itu terdengar. Membuat Dazai mendongak dan mendapati wajah merona hebat itu basah karena keringat. Surai indahnya tampak lembab dan berantakan. Saliva yang meleleh melewati lehernya membuat pemandangan indah itu terkesan panas. Dazai menciumnya lagi, melayani tuntutan kasar dari tarikan pada tengkuknya.

"A-Aku-".

"Keluarkan, Chuuya" detik berikutnya, bagian depan kemeja Dazai begitu basah karena Chuuya. Sementara Chuuya merasa bagian dalamnya terasa penuh karena cairan Dazai. Lelaki mungil itu terengah, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Dazai, mengabaikan ikatan tak nyaman pada kedua lengannya. Dia lelah. Terbukti dari desah nafasnya yang terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Dazai.

"Kau membuat bajuku kotor".

"Persetan. Letakkan saja dan aku akan mencucinya besok. Aku kelelahan sekarang" Dazai terkekeh. Dia membawa tubuh itu ke kamar. Membaringkannya di ranjang dan melepas simpul yang mengikat kuat kedua lengan kurus milik mantan partnernya. Pandangannya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruang. Mendapati betapa buruknya keadaan ruangan itu. Terutama lemari besar di pojok kamar yang benar-benar hancur, membuat keadaan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Tahu alasan aku meninggalkanmu?" Chuuya kehilangan _mood_ untuk tidur. Kini malah menatap Dazai serius sementara objek tatapannya menerawang ke langit-langit bernuansa gelap disana. "Karena ini".

"Apa sih? Aku tidak paham" Chuuya duduk menghadap pada pria itu. Jarinya bergerak melepaskan kaitan kancing kemejanya sendiri kemudian. Membuka kain lembab itu dan membuat tubuh polosnya terekspos tanpa sehelai kainpun. Dazai tertawa sebentar sambil mencoba untuk tidak tergoda lagi oleh tubuh Chuuya.

"Ingat saat dulu pertama kali kubantu kau masturbasi?" Chuuya merasa jika obrolan ini makin kacau. Dia memukul kepala Dazai dan mengatainya bodoh. "Aku serius, Chuuya. Maksudku- astaga, menyentuhmu seperti candu buatku. Aku takkan bisa berhenti".

"Jadi kau bilang kau menjauh karena itu? Itu konyol. Aku tidak terima alasan bodoh begitu".

"Tapi memang begitu keadaannya" keduanya saling diam cukup lama hingga desahan nafas berat Chuuya keluarkan dan dia menarik selimut. Tidur membelakangi Dazai.

"Aku masih serius soal perkataanku. Jadilah _mate_ ku" tak ada sahutan. Dazai masih setia di sisinya, menatapi helaian jingga yang bertebar diatas bantal juga mengamati desah nafas tak teratur dari sosok yang terbaring membelakanginya.

"Aku- tidak bisa memutuskan itu sekarang".

===xxx===

Chuuya memperhatikan dua orang yang sibuk berdiskusi. Mori dan Kouyou. Ada keributan baru yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini di Yokohama dimana banyak kasus kematian karena racun. Entah itu pembunuhan atau bunuh diri, kebanyakan penyebabnya adalah racun biologis dengan bahan dasar tumbuhan langka.

"Pemerintah akan membayar banyak untuk orang yang bisa menangkap pelakunya. Semacam sayembara. Menarik sekali" Kouyou terkekeh dibalik lengan kimono yang terangkat menutupi paras cantiknya. "Tertarik, Boss?".

"Menarik juga. Yang kupikir bukan soal hadiah tapi justru pelakunya. Dia akan sangat berguna jika bergabung" Chuuya mendengus. Selalu saja yang dipikirkan Mori adalah bagaimana caranya agar orang-orang dengan kemampuan hebat bergabung di Port Mafia.

"Korban akan mati dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit setelah terjangkit. Bekas yang didapat setelah terinfeksi racun itu adalah bintik-bintik hijau kecil akan muncul di sekitaran leher korban. Karena itu, polisi menyebutnya 'Penyihir Hijau'" tawa Chuuya terdengar saat penjelasan Kouyou tuntas.

"Heh, nama konyol".

"Mungkin saja ini semacam kekuatan supranatural. Kenapa tidak mencarinya?".

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah memerintahkan Akutagawa- _kun_ untuk penyelidikan beberapa hari lalu" Mori menyebar isi amplop besar diatas mejanya. Membuat berkas-berkas penting itu tercecer berantakan. Chuuya mengambil salah satu, tertulis grafik kematian yang naik pesat dalam waktu sebulan terakhir.

"Kalau soal pelaku, ternyata sangat banyak. Bukan hanya satu orang tapi banyak dari berbagai kalangan. Korban adalah orang-orang dekat tersangka, dan tersangka memiliki dendam pada mereka" Akutagawa muncul dari arah pintu. Suara batuk menggangu keheningan kemudian sosok raven itu berjalan mendekat. "Maaf terlambat, Boss".

" _Ara~_ santai saja. Lagipula belum ada yang kutunjuk untuk tugas selanjutnya" Akutagawa membungkuk sekilas pada mereka bertiga.

"Semua tersangka bunuh diri setelah tertangkap polisi. Hanya saja kejanggalan ditemukan saat autopsi. Semuanya juga mati karena racun dan terdapat bekas injeksi di sekitaran lengan" Akutagawa mengambil beberapa foto, tergambar jelas beberapa mayat dengan ciri yang dia sebutkan tadi.

"Dan orang ini dicurigai" satu foto terlihat. Seseorang bertubuh besar dengan seragam polisi dan wajahnya tertutup topi dinas. "Dia selalu ada di setiap sel tersangka sesaat setelah interogasi. Kemudian satu jam setelahnya, para tersangka ditemukan tewas".

"Jadi dia pelakunya?" pertanyaan Chuuya dibalas gelengan. Lelaki emo itu menunjuk dua foto. Satu foto pria paruh baya dan satu lagi mayat pria yang sama.

"Aku berhasil mendahului polisi untuk menemuinya. Dia berkata soal bekas gudang yang hancur di pinggiran Yokohama. Dia melakukan transaksi disana".

"Tunggu. Jadi sebenarnya pelaku utama hanya menjual racun ini pada para pembunuh itu?"

"Tepat, Kouyou-kun" Mori menyeringai, satu foto berada dalam genggamannya sekarang. "Setahuku alamat yang diberikan adalah tempat dimana kami menemukanmu dulu, Chuuya- _kun_ " Chuuya tersentak, tangannya menyambar satu berkas dalam genggaman Akutagawa. Mencocokkan lokasi dengan lokasi tempat dia mengamuk di masa lalu. Tepat.

"Dan bocah ini adalah biang masalahnya" foto dalam genggaman ditunjukkan. Seorang gadis kecil berwajah khas eropa terpotret disana. Dalam gendongan seorang lelaki. Foto diambil dari atas, satu sudut di kejauhan area gudang yang porak poranda bersama satu orang lain yang sepertinya pembeli racun buatannya. "Aku hanya ingin dia bergabung" ucap Mori singkat.

Hening.

Sementara Chuuya masih mengamati beberapa berkas. Ragu, tapi bersamaan dengan itu dia jadi begitu penasaran. Selain itu, kenapa harus tempat itu yang menjadi destinasinya sekarang?

"Aku ambil tugas ini, Boss".

"Kau yakin?" Chuuya mengangguk. Satu berkas tentang lokasi serta foto bocah tadi sudah dia kantongi. "Akan kubereskan segera. Aku hanya harus membuatnya bergabung kan?" kemudian lelaki Nakahara itu melenggang pergi. Mori tersenyum dibalik bayangan.

"Yah, lakukan secepatnya. Chuuya- _kun_ ".

===xxx===

Chuuya benar-benar sendiri sekarang. Melihat secara langsung gersang sunyi senyap bangunan tak berupa dihadapannya. Angin laut menerpa, membuatnya memegangi topi atau benda kesayangannya itu akan terbang terbawa angin. Dulu, dia pertama kali membunuh banyak orang disini. Dalam ketidaksengajaan, dalam perasaan sakit karena dikhianati orangtuanya sendiri.

Orang-orang menyebutnya takdir, hanya saja dia lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai garis batas yang mengurungnya. Benar-benar membuatnya merasa terpenjara dalam nasib buruk. Membuatnya menerawang langit, merasa hidup panjangnya terasa akan berakhir begitu cepat setelah ini.

"Ah" irisnya menemukan sesuatu yang terbang terbawa angin, terselip diantara celah kotak-kotak kayu yang tersusun berantakan. Potongan bukti pembayaran sewa sebuah gedung. Dahinya berkerut. Kertasnya masih baru, kelihatan seperti seseorang tak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Alamatnya tertera, tak jauh dari sana. Insting membuat langkahnya tergerak menuju dua blok masuk kedalam pertokoan sepi di area pelabuhan.

Satu gedung beralamat sama. Tampak tua tapi terawat. Plang kayu bertuliskan _Grüne Dame_ – _Green Lady_ \- tergantung pada pintunya. Sempurna untuk penyamaran walau nama itu sangat mencolok bila seseorang sadar.

" _Willkommen, Herr_ " –Selamat datang, Tuan-.

Suara riang khas bocah dengan logat kental selatan Jerman. Chuuya bisa lihat gadis dalam foto itu kini sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Pria disisinya adalah pria yang menggendong bocah itu dalam foto. Tampangnya menyeramkan dan tubuhnya yang besar tegap jujur bukan satu hal yang bisa membuat Chuuya gemetar. Oh, yang benar saja. Dia mafia. Jauh lebih buruk dari pembunuh bayaran sekalipun.

"Kupikir aku akan terkepung oleh ribuan mafia. Aku beruntung kan, Wolf?" pria itu mengangguk, menjawab perkataan kelewat riang bocah bersurai hijau zamrud tua nyaris hitam. Chuuya menatap keduanya heran sebelum terkekeh kemudian.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menangkapmu, nona. Aku diutus untuk mengajakmu bergabung".

"Oh, benarkah? Aku ikut kalau begitu" Chuuya tidak percaya jika ini akan semudah ini. alisnya terangkat, dan pertanyaan keluar setelahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu jika aku akan kemari kan?".

"Tentu saja" bocah itu tersenyum, kini melebar dan tampak seringai menyeramkan darinya. "Aku Sieglinde Sullivan, penyihir hijau" Chuuya tertawa. Nama bodoh itu benar-benar kedengaran konyol.

"Lagipula jika aku bergabung dengan Port Mafia, maka perlindungan akan segera kudapat dan pastinya lebih kuat walaupun _butler_ ku sudah cukup. Tapi aku butuh antisipasi juga kan?".

"Kau bahkan sudah menyelidiki Port Mafia. Keputusan yang bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi untuk melapor. Boss akan menghubungimu nanti" Chuuya melambai asal sambil berbalik pergi. Tangannya sudah mencapai gagang pintu dan dia mungkin sudah keluar jika saja perkataan mengejutkan dari sang penyihir tidak terdengar begitu jelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sesuatu sedang tumbuh dalam perutmu, Tuan Mafia" iris lautnya melebar. Dia berbalik, mendapati seringai bocah perempuan yang tampak anggun dalam gendongan _butler_ nya.

"Seorang bayi".

=== TBC ===

MUAHAHAHAH MAKIN ABSURD ANJER! /geplak/ XD

Next chapter terakhir kok :'v

Membingungkan? Kecepetan alurnya? Gak nganu enaenanya?

MAAPIN :'v

Aku kemaren sempet kalut nerusin ini gaes, stuck. Mampet macem got depan rumah /curhat/

Selain itu, kuculik pula anaknya Yana Toboso-sensei dari fandom butler iblis haha TwT abisnya cuma dia yang cocok sama peran ini hiks. Silahkan search kalo kepo sama bocah manis bernama Sieglinde Sullivan dan butlernya si anjing Nazi bernama Wolfram :v

Thanks buat yang masih stuck baca tulisan sampah ini TwT

Thanks buat ceman-ceman sesama author muah

Terutama Cylva yang rela menghabiskan malam-malamnya untuk bercint- EHEM untuk memberiku banyak saran

Thanks buat Satsuki-san juga atas dukungan moril juga perang rebutan yang menghasilkan beberapa ide LOL

Yosh lah, tunggu aja kelanjutan cerita absurd ini

Saran kritik caci maki review follow fav nya di tunggu ya gaes :'v

Salam Despacito LOL

/N-D-12072017/


	3. Chapter 3

====AO SINS====

Cast : Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Hurt Comfort.

Rated : M for explicit content

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka-Sensei and Harukawa Sango-sensei. This FF belongs to me, Nyandyanyan desu~~~

Summary : "Tidak ada hal baik yang dunia tawarkan pada anak ini."/"Kalau begitu biarkan aku hidup dan memberinya kasih sayang. Aku akan mencintainya, seperti aku mencintaimu"/SOUKOKU Omegaverse Fiction./DazaixChuuya./Soukoku./Warning didalam.

Warning : Mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta ke absurd an sang author yang teramat dalam /keplakkeplak/ Judul gak nyambung. Alur kecepetan. Enaena gak nganu /gaplok/ MPREG (tolong segera hentikan membaca jika kau muak dengan yang satu ini) OOC mungkin, banyak umpatan, caci maki dan kata-kata kasar lainnya jadi tolong persiapkan dirimu. Terwujud dari obsesi author pada dunia omegaverse akhir-akhir ini (terbukti dari koleksi doujinshi berbagai fandom juga manga yaoi yang menggunung di history tapi kini percuma saja karena situs hasup author di blokir pemerintah LOL). Maaf atas ketidaksesuaian yang terjadi dalam fiksi ini. Ini cuma fiksi gaes, kay? Jangan bawa sampai hati /chuu/. Author tidak bertanggungjawab atas efek samping berupa baper, kzl dan perasaan tidak mengenakkan lainnya karena fanfiksi ini. Sekian :'v

Ah, happy reading btw (*´∀｀*)

===xxx===

Chuuya yakin jika ada yang tidak beres dengan pendengarannya. Satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu masih setia dengan seringai manisnya. Setelah apa yang dia ucapkan barusan, rasanya tak ada hal yang salah. Bahkan seperti tak ada hal apapun yang terjadi.

"Ma-Maaf?"

"Kau seorang _Omega_ kan? Kau sedang mengandung. Selamat~"

"Kau- tidak mungkin." Chuuya tertawa canggung. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kesangsian pada keterangan barusan. Sementara Sullivan memiringkan kepala dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ada apa? Semua orang bahagia saat tahu akan punya anak."

"AKU TIDAK! A-Aku-" langkahnya mundur teratur, terhuyung. Lututnya lemah hingga dia pikir mustahil jika hanya dengan beberapa kata seseorang bisa merasa begini buruk. "-tidak mungkin."

"Ah, apa kau tidak punya _mate_? Atau kau memang tidak ingin merasakannya? Hamil maksudku." Sullivan berbicara kemudian dengan _butler_ nya. Menyuruhnya menuju salah satu dari deretan lemari kayu penuh ukiran rumit dan mengambil sebuah _ampule_ berisi cairan merah pekat. "Haha, tentu saja. _Omega_ jantan sangat tidak menginginkannya. Mungkin ini bisa membantu." Senyumnya mengembang ke arah Chuuya.

"Rasanya akan sedikit sakit. Tapi semuanya berakhir, _fufu~_ " sebelah tangannya menutupi bibir mungilnya yang meloloskan tawa polos.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku disebut Penyihir, kan? Aku ahli membuat ramuan. Ini salah satunya." Tabung kecil itu terangkat, terarah tepat pada iris zamrudnya yang menyala kekanakan. Menerawang cairan di dalam sana sebelum mengeluarkan senyuman iblis mempesona. "Semua _Omega_ yang tidak menginginkan anak membelinya dariku. Bukankah aku sangat berguna?"

Chuuya mulai paham. Ini semacam saran mengakhiri masalah yang tidak dia inginkan. Dan ini sama saja dengan membunuh seseorang kan? Tak sekali dua kali dia melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang itu berada dalam tubuhnya?

Jakunnya bergerak saat menelan salivanya sendiri. Tatapannya turun pada perutnya yang datar. Dia tidak merasakan apapun disana. Tak ada satupun tanda kehidupan. Pikirannya meragukan perkataan gadis itu sementara sebagian lain dari dirinya merasakan ketakutan tak wajar.

"Kau masih tidak percaya? Kau mungkin harus memeriksanya sendiri. Dan, ini untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah perkenalan." Dua orang itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Tangan kecil yang terapung di udara menyodorkan _ampule_. Sementara Chuuya tampak ragu-ragu mengambil benda itu dari si gadis. "Ambillah." Dia menurut. _Ampule_ itu berpindah tangan padanya, menjadi miliknya. Si gadis penyihir tertawa riang kemudian mengajak _butler_ nya segera pergi dari sana.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _Herr_." Dia menghilang kemudian di balik berjuntai-juntai tirai rangkaian kerang laut. Meninggalkan pria Nakahara itu untuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

===xxx===

Terlalu tenang. Atsushi melirik kesana-sini ruang kerja itu. Tak ada keributan dari Kunikida karena tingkah Dazai. Atau rengekan Naomi pada kakaknya tercinta. Ranpo dan Yosano juga tak ada disana. Sementara Kenji baru saja keluar untuk misi soal hewan peliharaan yang hilang. Suasana tenang begini justru membuatnya merasa was-was.

" _Ano_ -" Kunikida tak bergeming di kursinya. Gumaman Atsushi terabaikan. Tatapannya beralih pada Dazai yang tumben sekali sibuk dengan beberapa berkas. Oh, sungguh pemandangan langka.

"Dazai- _san_? Sedang sibuk?"

"Hmm." Atsushi meringis. Terlalu sering berada di suasana bising membuatnya jadi tak terbiasa dengan kesunyian macam ini. "Atsushi- _kun_ , kau tahu soal Penyihir Hijau?" pertanyaan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit berguna. Bocah itu mengangguk sekilas.

"Kasus pembunuhan dan bunuh diri yang sedang ramai saat ini. Semua korban mati akibat racun dan tanda bintik hijau di area leher adalah efek racun. Racun bekerja satu menit untuk membunuh korbannya. Polisi tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini dan mengadakan semacam sayembara untuk menangkap pelaku." dia bercerita panjang lebar dengan nada bangga.

"Oh." Dazai kini menggenggam tumpukan surat kabar. "Sangat detail. Bagus sekali. Sebenarnya aku cuma mau tanya soal hadiah sayembaranya." Atsushi ingin membanting meja, merasa penjelasannya sia-sia. Dia menggeleng kemudian, tanda jika dia tak tahu menahu soal itu dan Dazai mendesah kecewa karenanya.

"Apa kita tidak ambil kasus ini?"

"Tidak" Kunikida akhirnya bersuara. Laptopnya sudah ditutup sejak beberapa detik lalu. " _Sachou_ menolak ikut campur."

"Ehhh, membosankan." Tubuhnya merosot, telungkup pada meja kerjanya. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal Kunikida karena tingkahnya.

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau tidak kerjakan laporanmu? Aku sudah bosan menagih laporanmu."

" _Ara~ ara~_ akan kukerjakan kok. _Ne_ , Atsushi- _kun_?"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Terserahlah. Cepat selesaikan" Kunikida bangkit, meninggalkan keduanya entah kemana hingga kantor benar-benar sepi sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tertarik, Dazai- _san_? Pada kasus itu."

"Eh, kenapa ya?" Dazai mengusap dagu, kelihatan sedang berpikir walau tidak dia lakukan. Senyum jenakanya ditunjukkan kemudian. "Penasaran saja."

Dia bohong soal itu.

Entahlah. Dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Entah padanya, atau agensi. Atau seorang lain yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengusik pikirannya. Chuuya. Sudah seminggu lebih sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dan jawaban atas pertanyaannya pada Chuuya masih belum dia dapatkan.

" _Aku tidak bisa memutuskan itu sekarang."_

Lalu kapan dia akan dapatkan jawaban?

Hari itu berakhir dengan Atsushi yang mengajaknya pulang bersama. Langit sudah nyaris gelap sepenuhnya. Gerombolan camar terbang ke arah laut dan pelabuhan kelihatan lebih sepi dari hari-hari biasa.

Hari itu terlalu membosankan bagi Dazai.

Dia menyuruh Atsushi pergi lebih dulu sementara dia tetap berada di area pelabuhan. Memperhatikan satu persatu kapal yang menjauh atau mendekati dermaga. Dulu saat masih di _Port Mafia_ dia sering lakukan ini. Memandangi laut, menanti matahari menenggelamkan diri. Menunjuk satu yang terbesar dari sekian banyak camar yang terbang diatas mereka.

Mereka.

Dia dan siapa?

Ada nama Chuuya yang terngiang. Membuatnya mengingat segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan lelaki manis itu. Senyumnya. Tawanya. Umpatan untuknya. Tangisan.

"Sudah segila apa aku sampai berani mempermainkan hatinya?" Dazai seakan menghakimi diri sendiri dengan ucapan barusan juga tawa hambar. Dalam hatinya sekarang timbul hasrat untuk bertemu atau sekedar melihat dari jauh. Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Bagaimana dia melihat dari kejauhan wajah lelah itu saat keluar markas. Sebut dia penguntit, tapi 4 tahun ini tak pernah sekalipun terlewat baginya untuk memandangi sosok indah itu dari kejauhan. Semua dia lakukan untuk melepaskan kerinduan.

Dazai termenung berjam-jam disana. Memikirkan banyak hal, entah bunuh diri ganda atau hal lain yang lebih serius. Lampu sorot menyilaukan sudah menyala disana-sini bagian pelabuhan dan jam besar di sana sudah berdentang delapan kali beberapa menit lalu. Minum sebentar di _Lupin_ mungkin bisa sedikit meringankan pikiran. Jadi kakinya melangkah kesana.

Siapa tahu mungkin dia mendapatkan kejutan lagi disana.

===xxx===

Dazai pikir, saat bangun yang tampak adalah langit-langit sewarna gading. Pemandangan biasa yang selalu tertangkap mata kala irisnya terbuka di pagi hari. Entah sial atau beruntung, yang terlihat kini adalah temaram menyeruak pandangan. Ruang itu bukan bagian dari kamar asramanya namun dia kenal betul dimana dia berada saat ini.

Satu sisi ranjang kosong. Dia hanya ingat tertidur tak sengaja disana dengan seorang lagi yang dia bopong dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Mabuk berat. Dia memuji instingnya yang mengantarkan pertemuan mereka di _Lupin_. Tapi sungguh dia tidak melakukan apapun. Dia tidak ingin menggerayangi orang itu dan berakhir meregang nyawa di pagi hari. Oh, itu buruk. Jika harus mati, rasanya lebih baik bunuh diri ganda dengan gadis cantik di luaran sana.

Setengah pening, Dazai memaksakan langkah keluar. Mendapati si pemilik rumah, duduk melamun di sofa _maroon_ yang berada di pusat ruangan. Di atas meja terlihat segelas kosong _wine globe_ juga sebotol _Romanèe-Conti_. Teronggok menyedihkan dan Dazai berani bertaruh jika baru satu gelas yang tertuang.

"Koleksimu bertambah ya?" Dazai bermaksud menggoda. Dia menjelajahi lemari kaca di dekat sana. Menatapi koleksi mahal Chuuya dengan wajah berbinar kekanakan. "Kau pasti habiskan gajimu untuk ini".

Aneh.

Dahi Dazai berkerut. Harusnya dia mendapat minimal lemparan barang atau cacian setelah beberapa kata barusan. Sementara yang dia dapat kini hanya desah angin pengap yang membuatnya muak. Chuuya diam, kini menuang segelas lagi dan meneguknya langsung seperti bocah kehausan.

"Aku sebenarnya tertarik pada ini sejak dulu." Iseng, Dazai mengambil sebotol _wine Australia_. Keluaran tahun 1951, _Penfolds Grange Hermitage_. Umurnya bahkan lebih tua dari mereka berdua. Dazai bisa bayangkan betapa mahal cairan merah pekat itu.

"Astaga. Aku takkan bisa membelinya bahkan dengan gajiku satu tahun."

"Dazai."

"Oh, aku bercanda. Tentu simpananku saat di Port Mafia dulu mungkin cukup untuk membelinya meski cuma satu." Dazai terkekeh dengan botol berat itu dalam genggamannya. Didapatinya kemudian tatapan tajam dari arah sofa. Membuatnya menyeringai puas, merasa jika usahanya membuat emosi mafia disana sedikit naik.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Tatapan itu berubah. Menjadi begitu kosong. Teralihkan dengan aura suram, sama dengan temaram tidak menyenangkan di ruangan itu. "Langsung saja. Aku ingin beritahu satu hal." Suara dasar gelas bertabrakan dengan meja kaca. Chuuya buka suara setelah kegiatan meletakkan gelasnya.

"Ada bayi dalam perutku."

PRANG!

Dazai bisa merasakan dingin merayap masuk ke sela-sela jari kakinya, juga perih dari pecahan botol kaca yang menancap di sana-sini. Mulutnya terbuka, kemudian terkatup lagi. Ingin bicara tapi sulit. Kepalanya kosong. Bingung bersikap. Dia akan sangat bahagia jika hubungan mereka baik tapi keadaan mereka saat ini adalah kebalikannya.

"K-Kau- sungguh-"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu kau juga tidak menginginkannya. Aku akan menyingkirkannya."

"Menyingkirkan?! Apa kau gila?!" Suaranya meninggi seiring dengan langkahnya yang mendekat pada Chuuya. Persetan dengan pecahan yang terinjak atau telapak kaki yang terkoyak. Dazai terengah, setengah emosi mulai buka suara lagi. "Katakan kau tidak serius soal ini!"

"Tidak serius bagaimana? Apa kau setakut itu? Aku akan membunuhnya, sama seperti kau membunuh jutaan orang saat masih jadi mafia."

"TENTU SAJA BEDA!" Tangannya mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Chuuya. Lelaki senja itu meringis, lama tak melihat Dazai semarah ini. Dia tertawa sinis dan berakhir dengan tatapan tajam yang lurus menembus _hazel_ sang detektif.

"Tak ada bedanya, Tuan. Kita ini pembunuh."

"Chuuya, kumohon. Anak ini, anak kita. Kumohon-"

"Kita?! Aku tidak menginginkannya! Kau yang dengan bodoh merusak ketenanganku, brengsek!" Lengannya berontak, menghempaskan Dazai yang membuatnya merasa terkurung dan mendorongnya menjauh hingga menabrak meja. Membuat benda itu mundur karena dorongan yang cukup keras. "Mau kau bicara apapun, aku akan tetap membunuhnya".

Hening, ruang kemudian hanya berisi angin hampa dan desah nafas berat keduanya. Keduanya saling bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Merasakan beribu perasaan menyakitkan saling menyayat hati mereka. Dazai berakhir dengan dua kata ia ucapkan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak butuh itu." Wajahnya teralih, menatapi apapun selain Dazai adalah pilihan terbaik. Hatinya kacau. Kecewa pada semua hal terutama dirinya sendiri. Lagi, dia terlalu bodoh menghadapi pria itu. Laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya terseret masuk dalam pusaran menyakitkan.

"Aku meninggalkanmu. Menyakitimu. Aku tidak berharap kau memaafkanku. Hanya saja- kumohon, jangan lakukan itu." Chuuya bisa melihatnya sekilas, lengan terbalut perban yang terkepal erat. Menahan perasaan, menahan diri. Senyumnya mengembang penuh ejek.

"Aku sudah pernah katakan ini. Kau bukannya meninggalkanku atau apa, tapi kau memang sudah membuangku sejak awal. Ucapan maafmu kedengaran seperti omong kosong." Dazai tak membalas ucapannya. Diam, bersimpuh kemudian tepat didepannya. Bersentuhan dengan lantai dingin yang menambah nyeri pada telapak kakinya yang terluka. Tangannya bertumpu pada marmer yang terasa beku.

"Aku tahu." Suara itu gemetar. Benar-benar bukan seorang Dazai Osamu. Tubuhnya menurun, membuat kepalanya lebih tertunduk dan Chuuya makin heran dengan tingkahnya yang tidak biasa. "Aku tahu. Kau sangat membenciku. Kumohon, Chuuya-" jeda itu terisi satu tarikan nafas yang terdengar berat. Chuuya menunggu lanjutan darinya, menunggu getar tak pasti dari nada bicaranya.

"Jika kau segitu bencinya padaku. Bunuh saja aku. Hanya saja, biarkan dia hidup."

Chuuya pikir, Dazai kehilangan kewarasannya. Ini menggelikan sekali. Dia mendapati seorang mantan mafia berhati kejam bersujud demi kehidupan seseorang yang belum tentu bisa bertahan hidup nantinya di dunia yang kelam ini.

"Biar kukatakan satu hal, Dazai," Chuuya menatap dari posisi duduknya. Melihat Dazai yang tunduk lemah begitu cukup untuk membuat perasaannya bercampur antara bahagia akan kejatuhan mantan rekannya juga miris mengingat penyebab dia bersikap begitu. "Tak ada hal baik yang dunia tawarkan pada anak ini. Jika dia hidup, dia tak akan punya orang tua yang baik. Tak ada cinta untuknya. Dia jauh lebih menyedihkan ketimbang aku saat kecil dulu."

"Oh." Respon itu membuat alis Chuuya terangkat. Dazai bangkit, menatap lurus pada laut dalam sepasang iris yang berada lebih tinggi dari _hazel_ nya. "Kau salah soal itu Chuuya."

"Aku mengatakan kenyataan. Tak akan ada hal baik untuknya walau dia hidup. Aku pasti sudah membunuhmu. Dia hidup, tapi aku tidak akan mengurusnya. Aku menganggapnya tidak ada. Aku membuangnya. Tak ada kasih sayang dan cinta untuknya!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku hidup juga. Aku akan memberinya kasih sayang," tubuhnya mendekat. Bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan berpegang di lutut mungil milik sosok yang duduk diatas sofa. Tak sedikitpun melepas tatapan penuh keyakinan miliknya. "Aku akan mencintainya. Seperti aku mencintaimu."

'Kau gila!' Chuuya ingin menyerukan itu tepat di depan wajah Dazai namun urung. Dazai menatapnya begitu yakin, tanpa satupun keraguan atau kebohongan yang terpantul di iris kakaonya. Membuatnya menunduk. Merasakan hatinya mulai luluh lagi. Merasakan kebodohan akan menguasainya lagi. Merasakan perasaan kuat yang membuatnya ingin menangis keras-keras.

"Ugh-" dia ingin mengutuk semua hal yang berkaitan dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Tubuhnya beku saat tangannya berada dalam genggaman lembut Dazai. Merasakan bibir kenyal Dazai yang mengecup permukaannya penuh kasih. Mendapati wajah penuh permohonan tertuju padanya.

"Dasar brengsek." Umpatannya terucap begitu lirih. Dia lelah dengan semuanya. Chuuya ingin menghentikan waktu sebentar dan melupakan semuanya. Kepalanya turun, dahinya jatuh bersentuhan dengan milik Dazai dan hembusan nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah Dazai. Mengabaikan lelehan air yang menuruni sudut matanya.

"Chuuya-"

"Entahlah. Aku lelah." Tangannya menepis saat Dazai berusaha menggapai kedua belah pipinya. Bibirnya terbuka lagi dengan suara bergetar.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Dazai."

===xxx===

Dazai tak tahu jika Chuuya bisa terlihat seindah ini. Tidak, dia sudah indah sejak awal hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda. Tak ada paksaan, tak ada umpatan kasar juga gerakan untuk melukai. Tubuh itu hanya berbalut kemeja tipisnya, pemandangan yang nyaris sama dengan apa yang pernah dia lihat bertahun-tahun lalu hanya saja sosok didepannya kini benar-benar berhasil membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Chuuya-" seruannya akan nama itu tertahan. Sebelah lengannya menyentuh lembut pipi Chuuya. Mengusapnya, menurun kemudian hingga terasa rahang mengeras dari lelaki senja itu. Dazai mengecupnya di pipi kanan. Chuuya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah berbeda dengan rona yang samar karena pencahayaan kurang.

"Tatap aku." Dua kata itu penuh nada perintah. Sementara sosok didepannya ragu. Mereka saling tatap setelahnya dan mulai tenggelam dalam dasar gelap masing-masing. Pada kedalaman samudra. Pada gelap mendasar tak berujung.

Ganti Chuuya yang menangkup wajahnya. Mendekatkan diri, menyentuh bibir Dazai dengan miliknya sendiri. Gemetar. Membuat Dazai melumatnya pelan demi menghilangkan keraguan yang begitu jelas tampak. Berusaha membuat pikiran Chuuya penuh akan dirinya.

Tangan kurus itu mencengkram erat surai gelap Dazai saat ciuman mereka berubah makin kasar. Dazai mempermainkan lidahnya. Menghisapnya, menggigitnya. Menyapu seluruh bagian mulutnya, membuatnya mabuk sesaat sebelum kembali sadar sebab tautan yang terputus.

"Chuuya." Seruan kedua, diikuti gerakan menurun menuju lehernya yang tertutup _choker_. Mengecupnya tepat disana. Menjelajahi bagian itu dengan ciuman lembut. Chuuya menggeliat tak nyaman, Dazai tersenyum sekilas. Jilatan panas terasa di permukaan kulitnya, kemudian gigitan lembut yang seakan meledeknya juga dia dapatkan. Chuuya menggeram tertahan, berusaha mengendalikan diri atau dia akan benar-benar tenggelam dalam kelembutan yang tak pernah dilakukan seorang Dazai.

Turun lagi, fokusnya kini pada puting kiri Chuuya. Menyapukan lidahnya disana sebelum mengulumnya seperti bayi. "Akkhhhh-" Dazai menggigitnya dan pekikan Chuuya terdengar. Dadanya seakan terdorong untuk membuat Dazai melakukan lebih. Tangan Dazai berada di pinggangnya, menahan tubuh Chuuya yang bersandar pada _headboard_.

"Ke-Kenapa-" Dazai mengalihkan pandangan. Mendapati wajah muram dan iris indah yang rasanya bisa mengeluarkan aliran kapan saja. "Kenapa kau lembut begini?" Dazai terkekeh. Wajahnya naik mendekati Chuuya, mengecup sebentar bibirnya sebelum bicara.

" _Bonding_ itu hal penting. Kulakukan begini supaya kau selalu mengingatnya."

"Itu bodoh sekali."

"Aku tidak perduli" Dazai turun lagi. Membuka kedua tungkai kurus Chuuya dan mendapati sesuatu yang tegang di antara pahanya. Chuuya menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Merasa malu walau sudah berkali-kali dia lakukan ini dengan Dazai.

Dazai menciumi bagian dalam pahanya. Membuat erangan tertahan akhirnya lolos memenuhi ruangan kala bibir tipis Dazai berhasil mencapai kejantanan tegangnya dan memperlakukannya sama lembut dengan bagian lain. Dia merasa hangat sebab mulut Dazai yang menyelimutinya dibawah sana.

"A-AKH!" Chuuya berteriak, mencengkram surai Dazai yang berantakan diantara selangkangannya. Gigi Dazai berkerit diantara otot-otot menegang dalam mulutnya. Wajah Chuuya merah luar biasa. Perutnya terasa penuh dengan gelitik ribuan capung.

"DAZ- annhhh~ Dazai-" Dazai terlalu memanjakannya. Chuuya merasa bisa meledak kapan saja terutama saat hisapan lembut pada penisnya terasa makin menyenangkan. "-ahhh, Da-Dazai! aku- annhh~" dia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat orgasme pertamanya keluar dan memenuhi mulut Dazai. Membuat aliran dari sudut bibirnya dan Dazai mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan sebelum mencium Chuuya dengan sisa-sisa cairan di mulutnya.

Gairahnya naik pada tingkat tertinggi sekarang. Saat ciuman mereka terlepas, Chuuya mulai bersikap tak sabar. Dengan gerakan cepat membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Dazai. Menyentuh tubuh penuh perban dengan gerakan amatir. Meraba dada bidang itu dan memukulnya pelan disana. "Bagaimana bisa- aku denganmu? Brengsek!"

"Kau masih menyesalinya? Kau masih membenciku?" Dazai berucap tepat di cuping telinganya. Basah terasa disana kemudian sebab Dazai menjilatnya sensual. "Lalu untuk apa semua ini?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku sebodoh ini?"

"Akui saja, Chuuya. Kau mencintaiku."

"TIDAK!"

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau merasakan hal yang sama. Aku mencintaimu."

"Omong kos- AKHH!" Pekikannya terjadi karena dua jari yang lolos masuk ke dalam lubang intimnya. Chuuya meringis setelah tambahan satu jari berikutnya. Tangannya meremas kuat bahu Dazai. "A-Akhh-" suara sakit terdengar saat ketiga jari didalam sana bergerak. Dazai sedikit meregangkan otot ketat disana. Kini mencium Chuuya lembut sebagai upaya agar lelaki manis itu lebih tenang.

"Aku akan mulai." Chuuya yang kini terbaring di bawahnya hanya mengangguk pasrah. Bagaimana bisa dia jadi setunduk itu setelah rasa kesal yang dia keluarkan barusan? Dia pikir hanya saat bersama Dazai seluruh perasaannya bisa berubah-ubah dengan cepat.

Dazai sudah membuka celananya, mendekatkan diri pada daerah yang akan dia jelajahi. Membuat kedua tungkai Chuuya tertekuk berada diluar bagian tubuhnya yang bersiap. Sebelum melakukannya, dia sempat menatap iris berair Chuuya yang menatapnya penuh hasrat. Membuatnya sadar bahwa betapa bodoh dia selalu menyakiti pria kecintaannya selama ini.

"Da- AKHH! Annhhh- Da-Dazai!" Jari-jarinya mencengkram kedua sisi seprai di bagian kepala. Mencoba membiasakan diri saat milik Dazai yang membuatnya merasa penuh dibawah sana.

"Sakit?" Dazai meringis. Dia sudah lembut, Chuuya akui itu. Hanya saja rasa sakit itu masih terasa sama. Dia mengangguk kemudian, mengalungkan lengannya pada tengkuk Dazai yang merendah diatas tubuhnya.

"L-Lanjutkan." Permintaan itu disambut ciuman dari Dazai. Tubuh keduanya saling bergerak, saling memberi kenikmatan dengan sensasi serupa yang begitu memabukkan. Erangan keduanya teredam dalam lumatan-lumatan kasar pada bibir masing-masing. "-hmmmppphh." Desahan Chuuya terdengar saat Dazai lagi-lagi menginvasi keseluruhan bibirnya.

"DAZAIHHH!" Kali ini titik nikmatnya terpukul. Dazai mengulanginya, mendapat teriakan serupa yang makin erotis. Membuatnya merasa ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi.

"Kau suka ini?"

"La- annhhhh~ Lagihh- Dazai!" Chuuya menjawab dengan desah keras. Tangannya memeluk erat tengkuk Dazai, menariknya mendekat dan menggigit selangkanya yang lolos dari lilitan perban saat rasa sakit penuh kenikmatan dia rasakan tanpa henti. Dazai meringis tapi tak menghentikan tugasnya.

"Dazai- a-akhhu- nnhhh~" Dazai tahu jika Chuuya berniat mengeluarkannya sekarang namun sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat penis Chuuya dan menutupi lubang kecil disana. Mengundang tatapan protes penuh derita dari pria Nakahara di bawahnya.

"Chuuya- Chuuya!"

"DA-DAZAI!"

Erangan mereka melebur jadi satu bersamaan dengan basah membanjiri telapak Dazai juga kehangatan memenuhi liang Chuuya. Keduanya terengah. Dazai merasa justru dialah yang lebih dulu ditandai Chuuya sebab gigitan tadi. Ah, dia bahkan nyaris lupa soal itu karena terlalu mabuk sebab kegiatan barusan.

"Berbaliklah." Dazai berucap setelah melepas kejantanannya dari Chuuya. Chuuya menggeleng lemah, dia ingin ini segera berakhir dan hasratnya berhenti membuncah namun keadaan tubuhnya seakan berkhianat. Dazai tahu persis jika Chuuya tak akan bergerak jadi dia yang melakukannya. Membalik tubuh Chuuya, mengangkatnya sedikit hingga lutut Chuuya bertumpu pada ranjang.

"Kau gila? Mau apa lagi?"

"Aku belum memberimu tanda."

"Kau hanya harus menggigitku, tidak perlu- AKH! DAZAI!" Dazai sudah berusaha memasukkan miliknya lagi pada lubang Chuuya yang terbuka karena posisinya. Chuuya tersungkur, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpukan seprai kusut juga meremas kasar benda itu.

Saat sudah tertanam sepenuhnya, Dazai mulai bergerak lagi. Pelan-pelan, membuat hentakan lemah satu persatu yang dibalas desah dari bibir basah Chuuya. Tangannya sedikit terangkat menahan tubuh, tulang belakangnya melengkung begitu indah. Dazai menelusuri tonjolan tulang-tulang itu dengan telunjuk sementara bagian bawahnya masih setia menjajah Chuuya.

"Akh- aanhhh-" saat hentakannya kembali menemukan kebahagiaan Chuuya, semangatnya bertambah. Pukulan terus dia lancarkan demi bisa mendengarkan lantunan indah itu. Tangannya beralih pada tengkuk Chuuya. Menyingkirkan surai senjanya. Meminta akses agar _choker_ hitam itu diperbolehkan hengkang dari sana. Chuuya hanya mengangguk dalam lirihan liar penuh nafsu.

Saat benda itu terlepas, tengkuknya menguarkan _pheromon_ kuat. Dazai mengecupnya, menjilatinya. Memberi beberapa tanda sebelum kini serius pada satu titik dan mulai menancapkan deretan giginya disana.

"DA- AKHH!" Hentakan terakhir darinya berbuah muntahan cairan cinta pada dua tempat berbeda. Dazai kini mengoyak tengkuk belakang Chuuya. Membuat aliran darah menurun menuju jakun Chuuya dan berakhir menjatuhkan tetes demi tetes cairan pekat itu di atas seprai putih yang kini kusam dan kusut karena ulah mereka.

"-ughh~"

"Sakit ya? Maafkan aku" Dazai menghisap darah yang keluar dari sana. Menghentikan pendarahan kecil yang cukup untuk membuat Chuuya merasakan perasaan aneh selain rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

Tubuh Chuuya jatuh tertelungkup dan Dazai kini berbaring disampingnya. Dia sudah menyelimuti Chuuya setelah melepaskan diri tadi. Lelaki itu menghadap ke arah berlawanan dengannya.

"Setelah ini apa?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Dazai bergumam.

"Entahlah."

"Boss dan Kouyou- _nee_ akan membunuhku, mungkin." dengusan terdengar darinya dan Dazai malah tertawa pelan karena itu. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh helai demi helai sewarna tembaga yang terurai. "Apa aku benar-benar akan berakhir begitu?"

"Tentu tidak, aku akan menculikmu. Jika sudah saatnya, kau akan kubawa menjauh dari Yokohama. Kita akan punya kehidupan baru."

"Bicaramu menggelikan. Apa kau selalu merayu gadis-gadis dengan ucapan itu?"

"Tentu tidak. Tapi kecemburuanmu itu manis sekali."

"Bedebah" rautnya tampak, menatap Dazai kesal setengah mati dan tawa Dazai pecah kembali. "Aku tidak punya perasaan semacam itu padamu."

"Oh, bukannya sudah kukatakan? Aku akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama." Senyuman Dazai memenuhi wajahnya. Chuuya bergeming, menghela nafas kemudian sebelum memejamkan mata. Mengabaikan ucapan barusan.

"Kalau saja bisa semudah itu."

"Memang tidak mudah, tapi akan kucoba." Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan tubuh mendekat dan nafas teratur mereka yang beradu. Mereka terlelap tanpa tahu jika masing-masing punya satu harapan yang sama.

 _Mereka ingin bersama sekali lagi._

===xxx===

"Jadi-" samudranya melebar. Belum cukup tatapan yang terus terarah padanya sejak masuk area markas, kini dia mendapat sesuatu yang membuat keringatnya mengalir keluar. "-bisa kau jelaskan soal ini, Chuuya- _kun_?" Mori hanya menyodorkan satu foto diatas mejanya. Ada Chuuya di dalam potret itu dan Dazai yang membopongnya masuk dalam apartemen beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau berkhianat juga?"

"Tidak! Tentu tidak. Oh, astaga." Chuuya mengusap wajahnya gusar. Lagipula siapa orang bodoh yang memata-matainya begitu. Tatapannya jatuh pada Kouyou yang duduk memegang cangkir tehnya. Kelihatan acuh, tidak biasanya dia bersikap begitu terutama saat mereka bersama.

" _Anee-san_." Chuuya seperti meminta pembelaan. Wanita itu mendongak, berwajah datar dan menusuk. "Aku tidak berkhianat."

"Tentu saja. Kami hanya antisipasi. Kau berada di misi lain sementara Akutagawa sedang memburu manusia harimau milik mereka. Bisa saja dia memanfaatkanmu."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu soal itu. Lagipula dia hanya membawaku pulang karena mabuk di bar."

"Nah, bukankah itu kesempatan bagus untuk 'menyerang'mu?"

" _Anee-san_ -"

"Aku tak akan bahas itu sekarang." Mori meredam keduanya sebelum berlanjut lebih rumit. "Bagaimana penyihir itu menurutmu, Chuuya- _kun_?" Ah, Chuuya lupa jika belum memberi laporan detail soal tugas itu.

"Dia hanya anak kecil mengerikan. Tidak beda jauh dengan Kyu."

"Tidak ada lagi?"

"Ya, hanya itu. Dia bersedia bergabung dan minta perlindungan dari kejaran polisi atau detektif. Dia bahkan sudah menyelidiki _Port Mafia._ " Mori mengangguk sekilas. Tangannya kini menggenggam sebuah kertas berisi alamat dimana gadis itu tinggal sekarang. "Kurasa tidak perlu bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa?" Kouyou mengalihkan pandangan pada Mori. Mendapati senyuman khas ditunjukkan pimpinan Port Mafia itu dan merasakan firasat aneh.

"Tidak perlu. Dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Dan Chuuya- _kun_ ," suara tawa polos muncul samar dari belakang kursi besar tempat Mori berada. Elise keluar dari sana, masih dengan tawa riangnya.

" _Ne_ , Chuuya- _kun_ ~ baumu benar-benar berubah sepenuhnya." Pernyataan itu membuatnya reflek menoleh ke arah Kouyou. Wanita itu juga tentu sadar dengan bau tubuhnya. Dia menggigiti bibir, untuk apa pula dia merasa gugup begini? Ketakutan tak beralasan merasuk perlahan dalam hatinya.

"Hihi~" tawa itu sangat menganggu. Nada ejek begitu kental di dalamnya. Chuuya bersiap beranjak, merasa jika hengkang dari sana secepatnya adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Kami tidak berharap kau bersama pengkhianat itu, Chuuya- _kun_." Suara Kouyou memenuhi pendengarannya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Mori dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan markas.

"Brengsek!" Umpatnya kesal entah pada siapa. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Nama Dazai berada disana, dia mengangkatnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

" _Chuuya? Kau dimana?"_

"Diluar markas. Jangan ke tempatku dulu sementara waktu. Aku sedang dicurigai."

" _Kau? Kenapa?"_ Chuuya mendesah kasar. Langkahnya berbelok, naik ke arah jembatan penyeberangan yang sepi dan berhenti pada satu sisi saat berada di atas.

"Ada yang mengambil foto saat kau membawaku pulang. Mereka pikir aku membocorkan informasi milik _Port Mafia_." Dazai tertawa di seberang sana, sungguh tidak membuat perasaan Chuuya membaik sedikitpun.

" _Apa ada orang baru di_ Port Mafia?"

"Menurutmu orang dalam? Lagipula tidak ada-" jeda kalimatnya terjadi saat nama Sullivan terlintas dipikirannya. Tapi sangat tidak mungkin, mengingat mereka bahkan baru sekali bertemu. Dan untuk apa Sullivan menjatuhkannya begitu? "Tidak mungkin."

" _Siapapun itu, jauhi dia. Aku punya firasat buruk. Dan temui aku nanti di pelabuhan."_

"Buat apa? Sudah kubilang jangan temui aku dulu."

" _Aku merindukanmu tahu."_

"Masa bodoh!" Dazai pasti akan mengolok-oloknya jika tahu wajah merona Chuuya saat ini. "Baiklah. Hanya sebentar. Dan aku tidak menemukan siapapun yang bisa kucurigai termasuk orang baru itu." Chuuya merasa jika mustahil pelakunya adalah Sullivan. Langkahnya berjalan lagi berniat pergi ke sisi seberang. Sementara berlawanan arah, terlihat seorang bocah bertudung yang mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi Chuuya acuh soal itu, melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telepon kemudian.

"Dia cuma bocah aneh, jadi tidak mungkin- AH!" bocah itu menabraknya, membuat sebuah luka gores memajang pada lengan kirinya. Bocah itu tampak mendekap sesuatu di dadanya. Tudungnya turun dan wajah ketakutan terlihat jelas oleh Chuuya sekarang.

" _Chuuya?!"_

"Aku baik." Chuuya meringis. Saat langkahnya bergerak ingin menggapai, bocah lelaki itu mundur ketakutan dan berlari melewatinya. "HEI!"

" _Chuuya? Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"_ Chuuya mendengar nada khawatir dalam suara Dazai. Dia memutuskan membiarkan bocah itu pergi dan kini menatap aliran darah yang turun sampai ujung jari lalu menetes kebawah.

"Nanti kuhubungi lagi. Mungkin seseorang sedang mengikutiku." Chuuya memutus sambungan. Dazai di seberang sana menatap layar ponselnya yang menggelap. Tatapannya naik ke arah Atsushi di hadapannya.

"Ketemu?"

"Tidak." Atsushi menggeleng, kemudian menyodorkan _tablet_ nya ke arah Dazai. "Tak ada perusahaan, toko atau apapun bernama yang berkaitan dengan Penyihir Hijau. Alamat yang kau berikan tadi juga baru saja terisi sekitar 3 bulan lalu. Tapi aku temukan ini." artikel yang Dazai lihat berisi kerusakan yang terjadi 11 tahun lalu di salah satu gudang di area pelabuhan Yokohama milik perusahaan Jerman.

Pemiliknya merupakan pengusaha terkenal dari Jerman, Sieglinde Heinrich. Dalam kejadian itu ditemukan tewas karena tertimpa baja besar yang merupakan rangka bangunan. Setelah itu, perusahaan tekstilnya yang bernama _Grüne Dame_ menghilang. Gudang yang hancur itu juga ternyata tempat bisnis gelapnya berupa jual beli dan pelelangan _Omega_.

Dazai ingat jika itu adalah tempat yang dihancurkan Chuuya dulu tapi belum menemukan titik terang soal keterkaitan antara Penyihir Hijau dan firasat buruknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Terima kasih, Atsushi- _kun_." Dazai bangkit setelah menyerahkan kembali _tablet_ itu pada Atsushi. Pergi sendiri ke alamat itu mungkin lebih membuahkan hasil. Dia tak akan begini jika saja tak dia temukan nota berisi alamat itu dan sebuah _ampule_ yang menyembul dari saku _coat_ Chuuya yang teronggok.

Orang-orang _Port Mafia_ mungkin juga ikut andil dalam kasus ini walau belum ada satupun bukti keterkaitan mereka. Tapi apa yang dibawa Chuuya sudah menjadi petunjuk yang cukup buatnya. Dazai hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada lelaki itu. Dia kini melangkah pergi, nyaris keluar dari kantor jika saja suara Ranpo tidak menginvasi pendengarannya.

" _Sachou_ tidak ingin ikut campur karena kasus ini terlalu beresiko. Kenapa malah kau yang pergi?" Tubuhnya berbalik, mendapati wajah tak suka Ranpo memenuhi pandangan. Dazai balas menatapnya datar. Atsushi yang merasa begitu canggung jadi serba salah sekarang.

"Aku pergi untuk urusan pribadi. Aku janji tak akan libatkan agensi."

"Tetap saja. Kau itu anggota agensi. Tidak mungkin kami diam saja saat terjadi hal buruk padamu." Dazai terdiam. Dia paham betul soal itu, karenanya dia hanya membicarakan hal ini dengan Atsushi. "Kusarankan hentikan sampai disini." Lanjutan Ranpo ditolak keras oleh batinnya.

"Tidak bisa, Ranpo- _san_." Dazai bersuara, matanya berkilat penuh keyakinan saat bertemu pandang dengan iris gelap Ranpo. "Aku punya firasat buruk. Dan aku yakin akan menyesal jika tidak menyelesaikannya sekarang."

"Kupikir jika dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melibatkan agensi maka tidak masalah." Kunikida muncul dari balik pintu, mungkin kerasukan sesuatu karena menyerukan pembelaan untuk Dazai. "Aku ikut punya firasat buruk saat dia mengatakan itu."

"Ah, terserah padamu. Aku cuma memperingatkan." Ranpo berlalu, kembali ke mejanya dan mulai membaringkan kepala disana. "Kuharap 'kalian' baik-baik saja." Dazai tersenyum setelahnya. Bukan Ranpo jika tidak mengetahui segala hal. Dazai menjawabnya bersemangat kemudian.

"Aku akan kembali."

===xxx===

" _Grüne Dame."_ Wajahnya bergantian memandang alamat pada lembaran nota ditangan juga plang pada pintu kayu didepannya. Dia tidak salah. Terima kasih karena tempat itu sangat mencolok dan mudah di temukan. Kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu, tanpa basa-basi membukanya dan masuk. Aroma kayu manis yang menyengat memenuhi penciumannya dan senandung kekanakan terdengar.

"Ah, _willkomen_ " aksen asing jelas terdengar. Gadis itu sendirian di kursinya. Tangannya sedang sibuk memilah beberapa biji-bijian. "Tak kusangka detektif juga tertarik padaku."

"Wah, nona muda. Kau bahkan tahu siapa aku." Dazai terkekeh, menatap balik gadis yang menyeringai ceria ke arahnya. "Aku kemari untuk mengembalikan ini." Dazai merogoh sakunya, menunjukkan _ampule_ merah pekat itu ke arah Sullivan. Gadis itu berwajah bingung sebelum Dazai mengatakan sesuatu lebih lanjut.

"Kau gadis nakal yang memberi racun pembunuh bayi pada seseorang yang rapuh."

"Eh-" seringainya muncul dan makin mengerikan, disusul tawa manis yang memenuhi ruangan. "Hihi~ kau mencurinya dari Tuan Mafia itu? Sesuai dugaanku, kalian punya hubungan lebih dari sekedar mantan rekan."

"Ah, ternyata tebakanku soal orang baru itu benar ya? Nona Sieglinde Sullivan." Satu lengan lainnya kini mengacung pula ke arah gadis itu. Sebuah pistol mengarah padanya dan Dazai kelihatan serius soal itu. Bukan perkara sulit membunuh gadis itu sekarang jika sesuatu memang mengharuskannya melakukan hal itu.

"Katakan tujuanmu, nona."

"Eh, bagaimana mengatakannya? Ini mungkin urusan bisnis, _Herr._ " Ujung kaliber lain sudah menempel pada belakang kepalanya. "Tahan dulu, Wolf." Seruan manis itu diiringi senyuman manis. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain sebelum tujuanku tercapai. Ini semua demi Papa."

"Sieglinde Heinrich. Mati saat serangan pada gudang pelelangan itu. Bukankah dia ayahmu?" rautnya berubah. Antara kemarahan dan kesedihan. Tangan Sullivan mencengkram erat renda di bagian bawah gaun _victoria_ nya. "Bisnis kau bilang? Kau hanya meneruskan pekerjaan kotor yang dilakukan ayahmu tercinta."

"Papa-" gumaman itu penuh getar. "Dia membunuh Papa. DIA MEMBUNUHNYA! DIA MEMBUNUH PAPA! MEMBUAT MAMA GILA. MEMBUATKU LUMPUH!" Dazai tahu jika kemarahan itu tertuju pada Chuuya. Dia tidak menyalahkan Sullivan soal dendamnya, diapun pasti akan begitu jika mengalami hal yang sama.

"Bertahun-tahun kupersiapkan semuanya. Dan hari ini semuanya akan berakhir."

"Tunggu- apa maksudmu?!"

"Ah, atau bisa kukatakan ini awal yang 'indah' buatnya." Gadis itu tersenyum dibalik dua jari yang menyilang didepan wajah. Dia terkikik senang sebelum kembali bicara. "Kau tahu, _Herr_? Harga seorang _Omega_ sedang sangat tinggi saat ini. Terutama jantan. Dan lagi, dia punya sesuatu yang membuat nilainya menjadi berpuluh kali lipat mahalnya." Tatapan tajam Dazai sarat akan pertanyaan dan tawa riang Sullivan sama sekali tak membantunya menemukan jawaban.

"Baru berapa hari sejak dia ditandai? Aroma tubuhnya berubah, menjadi begitu manis dan membuat _Alpha_ paling kuat sekalipun tertarik. Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan kesempatan ini, Tuan Detektif? Aku punya aset berharga untuk dibudidayakan."

"Nona, ucapanmu benar-benar membuatku muak sampai ingin membunuhmu secepatnya."

"Oh, mengerikan sekali." Tawa kembali terdengar, membuat Dazai berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan emosi atau dia akan mengacaukan rencananya. "Sayangnya pesuruhku berhasil memasukkan racun pada tubuhnya. Ramuan pelumpuh yang spesial. Sedikit goresan bisa mempermudah penyebaran. Tunggu saja sampai dia benar-benar jatuh dan orangku akan membawanya ke pelelangan. Bukankah aku luar biasa, Tuan Detektif?"

"Ah, aku benar-benar bodoh karena sempat ragu jika kau pelakunya. Berarti ada dua kasus yang melibatkanmu, soal penjualan racun itu juga pelelangan yang ternyata masih terus bergerak." Kedua tangannya terangkat namun senjata masih dalam genggaman. "Entah ini hal baik atau buruk, tapi akan kuselesaikan secepatnya."

"Eh, sudah menyerah? Kau _Alpha_ yang payah." Seringai tampak di wajah Dazai, Dazai memutar tubuhnya cepat sebab kelengahan _butler_ bernama Wolfram itu. Dazai memberikan satu pukulan keras ke arahnya namun berhasil dihindari dengan tepat. Suara letusan terdengar saat benda yang mengarah padanya ditarik dibagian pelatuk.

Meleset.

Dazai menyeringai makin lebar. Satu langkah panjangnya maju, kini menyerang dengan tendangan keras ke arah tubuh pria itu namun gagal. Berakhir dengan tungkainya ditangkap telak dan tubuhnya terlempar, menabrak deretan lemari kayu berisikan buku-buku pengobatan kuno. Tubuhnya tertimpa cukup banyak buku dan pistol dalam genggamannya terlempar kearah pintu utama. Suara khas terdengar, pertanda jika senjata api yang ujungnya kini menempel di surai gelapnya siap memuntahkan peluru kapan saja.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai, Tuan Detektif. Pergilah ke neraka dan jangan ganggu kesenanganku." Mendengar itu, Dazai terkekeh. Dia bangkit perlahan sambil mengangkat tangan sejajar dengan kepala.

"Kupikir kau harusnya mencari tahu soal diriku lebih dalam lagi." Semuanya berjalan sesuai prediksinya hingga saat ini. Senyumnya mengembang saat Wolfram mulai menarik perlahan pelatuk itu. Wajah Sullivan berbinar senang karenanya _._

Satu gerakan cepat membuat kakinya terangkat tinggi untuk menendang lengan yang menggenggam senjata api. Membuatnya terlepas dan terlempar ke arah yang sama dengan milik Dazai yang teronggok di dekat pintu. Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak namun Dazai mendahului. Kakinya sudah beranjak disusul _butler_ itu dan keduanya menyambar pistol masing-masing. Kedua benda itu berakhir dengan ujung menempel pada dahi Dazai juga dada kanan Wolfram.

" _Butler_ mu sangat cekatan, nona. Kau harus memujinya nanti." Perkataan itu bernada jenaka. Membuat Wolfram menggeram dan tarikan pada pelatuk akan segera dia lakukan. Sullivan tampak cemas di kursinya terutama saat iris zamrudnya menangkap seringai Dazai yang kini memenuhi wajah. "Baiklah. Kita akan hitung mundur. 3, 2, 1-"

" _Bang~_ "

DORR!

"W-Wolf?" Gadis itu berwajah terkejut. Satu lelaki disana masih pada posisinya bersimpuh dengan senjata berasap dalam genggamannya sementara satu lagi terkapar dengan dada kanan mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

"Oh, aku meleset. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat pistolnya tertukar dengan punyaku yang tanpa peluru."

"WOLF!" Teriakan itu disusul bunyi debam memilukan, suara tubuh yang jatuh menabrak lantai dengan keras. Sullivan bangkit kesakitan, menyeret tubuhnya ke arah Wolfram dengan tangisan tertahan.

"Nah, nona. Kau tidak mungkin membuat racun tanpa penawar kan?" Dazai kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Membuatnya mendongak dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Sementara wajah pria jangkung itu tak kalah dingin darinya. Dazai menghembuskan desahan resah dalam nafasnya. Setelah satu tarikan ringan untuk menenangkan diri, dia mulai bicara lagi lebih lembut. "Aku bisa patahkan leher siapa saja saat ini, nona. Tak terkecuali kau."

"Kau yakin lebih memilih mematahkan leherku daripada memikirkan mantan rekanmu itu? Ah, seingatku ini sudah lewat satu jam sejak racun itu masuk ke tubuhnya." Rahangnya mengeras penuh emosi. Dazai mencengkram erat kerah gaunnya hingga gadis itu memekik tertahan. "Cepat katakan padaku soal penawarnya." Gadis itu tertawa lemah diantara cekikan pada kerah gaun hijau hitam yang dia gunakan.

"Kau mengambilnya tanpa tahu isi sebenarnya dari benda itu." telunjuknya mengarah pada _ampule_ yang kini tergeletak cukup jauh didekat tumpukan buku yang menimpa Dazai tadi. "Itu memang racun untuk membunuh bayi, tapi juga penetral untuk racun spesial itu. Selain itu, orang-orangku juga mulai bergerak mengikutinya." Dazai tersentak, merasakan jika firasat buruk telah mendahului langkahnya. Giginya gemeretak sekarang, penuh rasa kalut dan khawatir.

"Mari bertaruh, _Herr_. Siapa yang lebih cepat antara langkahmu mengantar penawar itu atau orang-orangku yang menyeret tubuhnya yang ambruk karena racun." Dazai menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang melangkah menuju _ampule_ itu dan berniat keluar. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemukan Chuuya dalam batas waktu yang amat singkat ini.

"Bagaimana jika menambah satu kemungkinan lagi?" Gumaman Sullivan tersamarkan angin kencang yang masuk dari pintu utama yang dibuka lebar oleh Dazai. "Bagaimana jika kau lebih dulu mati, Tuan Detektif?" Dazai menoleh kemudian, mendapati si penyihir yang mengarahkan sebuah _revolver_ lain dari balik lengan gaunnya yang menjuntai. Satu kata terucap untuknya sebelum tarikan pada pelatuk membuat peluru di dalam sana keluar dengan suara letusan memekik telinga.

 _"Tschüss, Herr." -Selamat tinggal, Tuan-._

=== END? ===

(Ini masih bacotan yang sama dengan yang kemarin LOL)

Hallo. Terimakasih masih setia membaca fanfiksi ini. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena selalu menunda posting tapi sungguh aku punya alasan untuk itu gaes :'v

Dan karena ternyata panjang banget untuk endingnya jadi ini jatohnya 4 chapter. Maaf atas perhitunganku yang salah

Maaf juga karena cerita yg makin aneh atau kekurangan lainnya. Akan banyak yg kecewa mungkin dengan adegan panasnya, well, saya masih belajar. Hehe

Kemudian terimakasih untuk dua kawan author yang hobi ngomporin aku dengan berbagai macam hasup dan desahan. Gausah kusebut, kalian kan gamau ku cyduck. Sadar diri aja :'v XD

terimakasih juga untuk Schwarzer Hyparete-san yang bersedia membagi ilmunya padaku. Lihat lihat~~ aku sudah memperbaiki penggunaan tanda bacanyaヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉmungkin masih banyak kekurangan, aku akan berusaha lagi hehe

Terimakasih untuk readers bernama hitam, aku bingung membalas review karena tidak bisa langsung kirim pesan haha. Gomenasai TwT

.

(Ini bacotan yang baru XD)

Author brengsek mana yang telat update kemudian hanya reupload story? Tentu saja saya! /Tolong jangan kirim saya ke rumah sakit karena kekurangajaran ini/

Kenapa aku reupload? Sebab bagian akhir dari cerita ini kubuat sedikit lebih drama lagi. Mungkin konflik dan kebadassan Sullivan kurang jadi kutambahkan. Selain itu aku mencari kecocokan yang pas untuk chapter terakhir dan jadilah cerita yang kuubah ini.

Soal ena-ena dan awalan masih sama kok. Cuma akhir dan beberapa bagian kecil saja yang kuubah.

Udahlah wkwk.

Sudah, sekian. Chapter selanjutnya benar-benar akhir kok (kupost beberapa hari setelah reupload ini)

Sampai jumpa lagi

/N-D-31072017/~~/N-D-23092017/


	4. Chapter 4

Langkahnya terarah perlahan satu demi satu. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali sejak tatapannya teralih bergantian, antara menatapi jalan atau memperhatikan nyeri yang tak kunjung hilang di area lengan kirinya. Dia berdecak lagi. Kesal dengan keadaannya sendiri, sementara rasa was-was karena diawasi memperburuk suasana hati.

"Brengsek." Umpatannya terdengar saat satu dari sekian manusia yang berjalan menjaga jarak untuk mengikuti kini makin dekat. Mau tak mau kecepatannya bertambah, membuat suara tapak sepatu makin jelas terdengar bukan hanya sepasang.

Chuuya yakin jika luka gores ini harusnya bukan apa-apa. Tidak dalam, mungkin hanya masuk sekitar beberapa milimeter menembus permukaan kulit. Tapi darah tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari sana. Rasa sakitnya juga sedikit aneh. Seperti menjalar ke bagian tubuh lain dan jujur saja, kini kepalanya diserang pening hebat. Chuuya beruntung masih bisa bertahan dalam situasi ini.

Tapi tentu semua punya batasannya masing-masing. Tubuh kecilnya tersungkur, jatuh dengan suara memilukan. Terguling menuruni tangga dan berakhir dengan wajah dipenuhi pasir putih. Ah, kenapa juga dia kesini. Kenapa dia menuruti si bodoh Dazai dan malah pergi ke area pelabuhan?

"-ugh." Sebelah tangannya berusaha mengangkat tubuh untuk bangkit. Saat memandangi sekitar, orang-orang dengan setelan jas hitam sudah berhasil mengepungnya. Sebagian membawa senjata, sebagian seperti sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menangkapnya. Dia bahkan masih belum mencerna sepenuhnya kejadian yang dialaminya saat ini. Giginya lalu berkerit kesal dan suara yang nyaris hilang berhasil keluar penuh kemarahan.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" Itu mungkin teriakan terakhirnya sebelum sebuah tendangan bersarang tepat di perutnya. Tidak sekeras tendangan yang biasa dia dapatkan dari Kouyou saat latih tanding, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh lagi. Jelas mereka bukan orang-orang Port Mafia. Maksudnya, mereka tak akan segan-segan sekalipun itu adalah petinggi sekelas Chuuya. Perintah Boss adalah mutlak bahkan jika itu adalah perintah pembunuhan padanya.

"Perintahnya bawa dia hidup-hidup kan? Berarti tidak masalah jika tergores sedikit." Seseorang mengarahkan ujung pisau pada lehernya yang terbuka. Chuuya mulai muak. Lalu dengan satu gerakan paksa, dia bangkit. Mencoba memberi serangan sekeras mungkin berupa pukulan dan tendangan tapi berakhir buruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tersungkur lagi karena pukulan balasan, disusul tendangan-tendangan lain yang membuat banyak bagian tubuhnya membiru dan darah dimuntahkan berkali-kali.

"Dia sudah pada batasnya. Ayo bawa dia." Irisnya mulai berbayang, tatapannya meremang tapi pendengarannya masih amat baik.

"Nona mungkin akan memberi bayaran tambahan jika kita menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

"Ya, cepat bawa ke kapal."

"Kira-kira berapa harganya?"

"Berapa?"

"-berapa?"

" _Jadi berapa?"_

" _Tujuh juta."_

" _Sepuluh!"_

Dia tidak tahu kenapa ingatannya malam itu terputar kembali.

" _Ibumu menjualmu."_

" _-dijual?!"_

' _Tidak ada yang menginginkanku ya?'_

' _Apa aku tidak pantas hidup?'_

" _Biarkan dia hidup."_

' _Kenapa? Semua orang akan membencinya, sama sepertiku.'_

" _Aku akan mencintainya. Seperti aku mencintaimu."_

"Dazai-" Chuuya bergumam diambang kesadarannya. Merasa jika dia tak boleh berakhir disini.

Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Dia juga ingin melindungi hal yang sama.

Dia ingin bersama orang itu.

 _Dia ingin bersama Dazai._

"Ah, raja kegelapan yang murka tentu tak bisa membangunkanku. Dan memang tak ada seorangpun yang bisa." Chuuya masih berusaha bangkit. Tertatih, ia mulai melepas sarung tangannya bergantian. Diikuti pola berwarna merah pekat dan hitam yang menghiasi kulitnya perlahan.

"Kuharap kau datang dan membangunkanku nanti, Dazai."

====AO SINS====

Cast : Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Hurt Comfort.

Rated : M for explicit content (Tapi tidak ada apapun di dalam chapter ini, bhaks)

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka-Sensei and Harukawa Sango-sensei. This FF belongs to me, Nyandyanyan desu~~~

Summary : CHAP 4 UPDATE. Deathflag~ /SOUKOKU Omegaverse Fiction./DazaixChuuya./Soukoku./Warning didalam.

Warning : Mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta ke absurd an sang author yang teramat dalam /keplakkeplak/ Judul gak nyambung. Alur kecepetan. MPREG (tolong segera hentikan membaca jika kau muak dengan yang satu ini) OOC. Adanya OC yang mayoritas pembaca tak menyukainya. Sedikit crossover. Banyak umpatan, caci maki dan kata-kata kasar lainnya jadi tolong persiapkan dirimu. Terwujud dari obsesi author pada dunia omegaverse akhir-akhir ini (terbukti dari koleksi doujinshi berbagai fandom juga manga yaoi yang menggunung di history dan kini bisa dibuka lagi karena g**gleweblight. Terima kasih gugel-san LOL). Maaf atas ketidaksesuaian yang terjadi dalam fiksi ini. Ini cuma fiksi gaes, kay? Jangan bawa sampai hati /chuu/. Author tidak bertanggungjawab atas efek samping berupa baper, kzl dan perasaan tidak mengenakkan lainnya karena fanfiksi ini. Sekian :'v

Ah, happy reading btw (*´∀｀*)

===xxx===

"DAZAI- _SAN_!" Bukan mimpi jika suara Atsushi memenuhi pendengarannya setelah suara letusan barusan. Dazai mengerjap sesaat, arah matanya kini jatuh pada wajah panik Atsushi sementara bocah harimau itu menutupi sebagian tubuh Dazai dengan lengan harimaunya.

"Baik-baik saja?"

"Sangat." Dazai terkekeh. Atsushi mengabaikan lelehan merah yang mengotori bulu-bulu putih lengan kirinya. "Bagaimana bisa kau kesini?"

"Entahlah. Kunikida- _san_ terus mengoceh soal hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi dan Ranpo- _san_ juga tidak bisa duduk tenang di kursinya sejak kau pergi. Aku hanya mengikutimu dengan reflek."

"Reflek yang menakutkan." Tawa Dazai ditanggapi tatapan tajam dari iris dwiwarna milik Atsushi yang kini mengarah pada Sullivan. Gadis itu bergidik sementara tangannya bersiap menarik pelatuk lagi namun gerakan Atsushi dalam mode ini sama cepatnya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Membuat keduanya kini berhadapan dan pistol dengan enam slot peluru itu berpindah tangan.

"Maaf, nona. Kau tidak boleh melukai siapapun lagi." Atsushi meremukkan benda itu dengan kedua lengannya. Sullivan menatapnya ngeri, Dazai tertawa pelan di depan pintu.

"Kau bisa ambil hadiahmu, Atsushi- _kun_."

"E-Eh, haha. Ya, mungkin saja." Atsushi mengusap tengkuk canggung. "Dan kau sebaiknya bergegas, Dazai- _san_. Waktumu tidak banyak kan?"

"Begitulah." Dazai tersenyum sekilas sebelum berlalu. Menemukan Chuuya adalah tujuan utamanya sekarang. Waktu akan jadi sangat cepat dalam beberapa menit. Dazai menambah laju langkahnya sementara dalam genggamannya adalah ponsel yang ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Chuuya.

"Tch, dimana kau?" Dia merutuk berulang kali saat sosok manis itu tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan dimana Chuuya berada saat ini. Apalagi tadi dia bilang dia sudah meninggalkan markas dan juga menyuruh Dazai agar tidak pergi ke rumahnya karena kecurigaan orang-orang Port Mafia selalu berujung pada tindakan mata-mata sepihak. Dan Dazai tahu persis jika Chuuya sangat benci hal itu apalagi jika dirinyalah yang kini menjadi targetnya. Dazai teringat sesuatu kemudian, kakinya berjalan sendiri tanpa perintah.

" _-temui aku nanti di pelabuhan."_ Dazai ingat minta bertemu dengannya tadi. Pria itu mempercepat langkah hingga tanpa sadar mulai berlari ke arah pelabuhan. Dia bersyukur tempat itu cukup dekat dengan tujuannya. Kemudian dalam langkahnya, suara gemuruh terdengar di kejauhan dan menjadi semakin jelas saat semakin dekat.

"-Chuuya." Dazai menggumamkan nama itu. Sosok oranye itu dikelilingi aura merah. Sarung tangan hitamnya sudah tak terpasang, menampakkan tanda serupa _tatto_ yang menjalar di sepanjang lengan. Kemudian di sisi kiri agak jauh dari tubuhnya, tergeletak tubuh lain yang kini mulai tenggelam dalam genangan pekat darah segar.

"BODOH!" Dazai bahkan tak tahu siapa yang dibentaknya barusan. Yang jelas, langkah cepatnya diiringi kegusaran. Dibawah sana, ada beberapa orang lagi yang sedang mencoba menyerang Chuuya. Belum sempat Dazai berteriak mencegah mereka, orang-orang itu sudah terpelanting ke berbagai arah karena bola hitam yang dilemparkan Chuuya.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" tawa itu terakhir kali didengar Dazai bertahun-tahun lalu. Tawa gila yang menggelegar namun penuh rasa sakit didalamnya, seolah meminta pertolongan dan Dazai tahu betul jika hanya dia seorang yang bisa menarik Chuuya keluar dari situasi buruk itu.

"CHUUYA! BANGUN!" Dazai merasa bodoh berteriak begitu. Dia kesal karena Chuuya makin tak terkendali setelah sekian lama tidak menggunakan _Corruption_. Dulu Dazai bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangan bola hitam itu tapi sekarang gerakannya semakin cepat dan akurat. Dazai nyaris kena telak beberapa kali jika otaknya tak berpikir dengan cepat soal langkah selanjutnya.

Beberapa di antara orang-orang itu mulai was-was. Mayoritas mulai dibanjiri rasa takut, kemudian memilih berjalan mundur sebelum mati mengenaskan seperti rekan-rekan mereka yang sudah tergeletak. Sementara aura merah menguar dari sosok oranye itu mencemari langit senja. Membuat warna indah yang selalu dinantikan kini berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

Lelaki bersurai gelap disana sudah kehabisan pemikiran. Berkali-kali menyadarkan diri sendiri dari rasa ingin menyerah juga berusaha mendapatkan jalan keluar atas kondisinya saat ini. Gerakannya makin terbaca, begitu mudah hingga sosok yang kesadarannya sudah habis ditelan kekuatan itu kini berhasil memukulnya mundur dengan satu tendangan berkekuatan gravitasi yang mengarah pada abdomen Dazai.

"-GGUHHH!" Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Dazai memuntahkan darah segar setelah tubuhnya terlempar dan menabrak tiang penyangga dermaga kecil disana. Chuuya tertawa lagi, lebih mengerikan dari yang sudah-sudah. Dipersiapkannya bola hitam selanjutnya untuk diarahkan pada Dazai. Dazai mengeritkan gigi, dalam sela rasa sakit menghapus kaku sisa cairan merah di sudut bibirnya sambil mulai bangkit. Ini buruk. Jika dia tak segera mencapai Chuuya dan menetralkan _Corruption_ nya, maka bukan mustahil jika dalam hitungan detik nyawa _mate_ nya itu hilang.

'Sialan! Ayo pikirkan sesuatu!'

Chuuya mengangkat bola hitam dalam genggamannya, sementara tubuh kecilnya juga terangkat melawan gravitasi bumi. Dia tampak akan menggunakan kekuatan penuh untuk melempar bola hitam itu pada Dazai. Geraman Dazai dibarengi gerak reflek mendekat, berlari menuju lelaki Nakahara itu dan bersiap menerjangnya. Namun baru separuh perjalanannya menuju Chuuya, bola hitam tadi menghilang. Aura merah di sekeliling Chuuya memudar perlahan dan sosok itu terbatuk keras di sela tawa gilanya. Kondisinya semakin parah hingga kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya lagi. Kemudian tubuh itu benar-benar kembali pada sisi normalnya, jatuh dari ketinggian yang bisa membuatnya tewas seketika jika Dazai tak bersiap menangkapnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Dazai juga mengaktifkan kekuatan penetralnya sebagai pencegahan kalau-kalau _Corruption_ milik Chuuya aktif kembali.

BRUGHH!

"-ugh." Suara jatuh tadi disusul suara lain yang kesakitan. Dazai merasa kondisinya akan sangat buruk setelah ini tapi masih lebih baik daripada seseorang dalam dekapannya sekarang.

"C-Chuuya?" Lelaki itu memejamkan mata. Nafasnya pendek-pendek dan aliran darah di beberapa sisi wajahnya tampak sangat mengganggu. "Hey!" Dazai mengguncang tubuhnya. Membuat erangan sakit terdengar pelan dan memilukan.

"-Dazai." Panggilan itu samar bahkan tersela batuk keras dengan muntahan darah setelahnya. "K-Kenapa kau ugh- kesini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Ucapan itu dibalas tawa lemah Chuuya. "Kenapa kau gunakan _Corruption_ sementara aku tak ada di dekatmu? Apa kau gila?!"

"Mereka terlalu banyak. Dan racun yang masuk benar-benar mengganggu. Aku tidak punya pilihan- ugh-" Dazai menatapnya miris, menahan perasaan sakit ketika melihat Chuuya-nya begitu rapuh. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Apa racunnya masih bekerja? Kau harus minum penawarnya." Dazai cepat-cepat merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan _ampule_ yang dibawanya tadi dan menyodorkannya pada Chuuya.

"Da-darimana kau dapatkan ini?" suara lemah itu penuh keheranan juga rasa takut. "Itu- itu bukan-"

"Ya, aku tahu apa ini. Tapi penyihir itu bilang ini juga penawar racunmu. Cepatlah, waktumu tidak banyak."

"Tidak!"

"Chuuya!"

"Aku-" Chuuya berusaha keras saat mencengkram _vest_ hitam Dazai. Buku-buku jarinya bahkan sudah mati rasa dan dia yakin gerakan ini tak akan berguna sedikitpun. Dia menarik perlahan tubuh Dazai agar mendekat padanya. Kemudian berucap dengan lirih, seperti menghemat nafas-nafas dan suara terakhirnya. "-aku tidak bisa hidup sementara dia mati karenaku. Tidak bisa, Dazai."

Dazai bungkam. Merasa jika perasaan menyakitkan perlahan tapi pasti mulai menyebar dalam dirinya. Senyuman lemah itu menambah luka yang baru saja terukir di sudut hatinya. "Lebih baik jika aku menemaninya kan? Maaf karena tidak bisa menjaganya."

"Kau-" Dazai mengusap pipi berlumuran darah milik Chuuya. Bagaimana bisa mereka berakhir begini buruk? Bagaimana bisa Chuuya bersikap seperti ini? "Kau sangat egois."

"Dazai-" lirihan itu diikuti nafas yang semakin pudar. Chuuya berusaha sekuat tenaga dengan sisa-sisa energi yang masih dia punya. Dia masih ingin bersama Dazai. Bersama lebih lama. Menyentuhnya, melihat setiap gerak geriknya, mencintainya.

'Ah, mustahil.'

Pikiran itu begitu menyedihkan namun Chuuya kini tidak sanggup lagi melakukan apapun bahkan sekedar mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air mata. Bibirnya menarik sebuah senyum meski kesulitan dan tangannya mengotori pipi Dazai dengan darah miliknya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku."

Dazai berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk.

===xxx===

"Yosano- _sensei_ , kumohon."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Dazai." lelaki itu mencengkram erat sepasang sarung tangan hitam dalam genggamannya. Sementara didalam ruang kesehatan milik agensi, terbaring seorang Nakahara Chuuya. Alat bantu pernafasan terpasang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Luka luar sudah pulih sepenuhnya namun racun dalam tubuhnya terus bereaksi.

"Kondisinya sangat buruk. Aku berhasil menyembuhkan semua luka kecuali racunnya. Racun itu tidak bisa kukeluarkan." Wanita cantik itu tampak merasa bersalah dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Andai saja, andai saja penawar itu bisa mereka gunakan.

"DIMANA DIA?!" Suara itu datang setelah keributan kecil di luar. Wanita berkimono tampak masuk ke area ruang kesehatan. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah saat bertemu pandang dengan Dazai. Dari dalam dirinya, cahaya berwarna keemasan menguar kemudian. Dan Dazai kini sudah terjebak di antara lengan kokoh sosok hantu emas yang juga menyodorkan katana ke arah lehernya.

"Pengkhianat sepertimu, tak akan puas sampai kami benar-benar habis."

"Tenanglah Kouyou- _kun_. Kita kesini untuk membantu, bukan membuat keributan." Pimpinan Port Mafia itu datang, menimbulkan sedikit rasa was-was diantara anggota detektif yang lain. Tangannya memberi isyarat agar Kouyou melepaskan Dazai sebelum wanita itu benar-benar membunuhnya. "Aku kemari karena Yosano- _sensei_ menghubungiku, dan pimpinan kalian juga tentu saja." Yosano mengiyakan, kemudian mulai menjelaskan keadaan Chuuya saat ini.

Dahi Mori berkerut, iris gelapnya kini terarah pada bawahannya yang terbaring di ranjang ruangan itu. Bekas kehijauan tampak menyebar dari bekas luka gores di lengannya. Dia menoleh kearah Dazai, tak perlu berkata apapun untuk membuat Dazai bicara.

"Aku punya penawarnya."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku- tidak tahu."

"Dazai, kau harus memilih. Kehilangan keduanya atau salah satu saja." Tangannya mengepal. Pilihan sulit sejak dia tahu jika benda dalam saku _coat_ nya saat ini adalah penyelamat sekaligus pembunuh. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia berikan benda ini pada Chuuya? Dia yakin jika Chuuya akan sangat membencinya nanti. Tapi bagaimana jika dia melenyapkan benda ini? Bersamaan dengan itu, Chuuya nya dan bayi mereka akan ikut lenyap bukan?

"Dazai-" ucapan Yosano dibarengi tepukan lembut di pundaknya. Wanita itu tampak iba, kini seolah memberinya kekuatan untuk membuat keputusan. "Kau tahu yang terbaik." Lengan lentik dokter itu tertadah, meminta benda itu. Sementara Dazai mulai merogoh sakunya ragu. Dengan gerakan teramat pelan mulai mengeluarkannya, menyerahkannya dengan berat hati pada Yosano.

"Walau penyihir itu berkata jika salah satu dari mereka akan mati karena penawar ini, kemungkinan lain masih bisa terjadi." Mori berkata begitu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia tahu jika racun dalam tubuh Chuuya sangat baru. Belum digunakan pada apapun selain kelinci percobaan, dia yakin akan hal itu. Selain itu, tubuh mereka yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural pasti memiliki sedikit perbedaan dengan manusia biasa. Bisa jadi efek yang dihasilkan oleh racun ataupun penawar itu akan berbeda.

"Selain itu, aku tak ingin kehilangan bawahanku lagi."

"Penyihir itu sudah menjadi milik polisi militer. Pelayannya mati karena pendarahan. Dan semua orang sewaannya juga sudah tertangkap." Atsushi muncul dengan Tanizaki. Tatapannya tak bisa dijelaskan, mengarah pada Dazai yang kini mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Bisakah kita keluar saja? Kita baru bisa melihat efeknya sekitar 30 menit lagi." Semua menurut, satu persatu pergi dari sana. Menyisakan Dazai dan Kouyou yang masih enggan beranjak. Tatapan tajam didapatnya lagi. Dan ucapan menusuk terdengar tepat saat wanita berkimono itu melewatinya.

"Harusnya kau saja yang mati."

Harusnya memang begitu. Tapi semua dendam Sullivan tak ada hubungannya dengannya. Jika bisa, dia juga ingin bertukar posisi dengan Chuuya. Lebih baik dia yang terbaring penuh siksaan saat ini.

"Keluarlah dulu, Dazai." Ucapan Yosano membuatnya melangkah keluar dengan berat. Dia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri kan? Dia tidak bisa bersikap tenang sementara orang yang begitu dia cintai berjuang sendirian di antara siksaan racun mematikan yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Dazai-" baru beberapa langkah dari pintu, benda itu terbuka lagi. Menampakkan dokter cantik itu dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dia artikan. Bongkahan kakao dalam matanya melebar saat wanita itu mengucapkan satu kata.

"-maaf."

===xxx===

END?

===xxx===

Halo~

Udah gaes ini endingnya

/author mulai maso, bersiap dibunuh sama readers/

Gak lah, kejam amat daku.

Gabisa bilang apa-apa selain makasih banget dan maaf banget

Maafin author ga konsisten ini

Seriusan, aku gada niatan php in kalian tapi takdir berkata lain /alasan sampah macam apa ini /slap

Aku siap kok dicaci maki dikritik diapain juga hayu lah

Mampir aja ke fb ku, Takatsuki Nyan

Caci maki aku disana /sumpah kok aing maso amat/

Sudah, sampai jumpa lagi

Di ending yang sebenarnya baru aku mau mengutarakan sesuatu

Matta ne~

/N-D-08042018/


End file.
